Together at Last
by AsmaahHaqq
Summary: Unexpectedly , a little orphan girl brought their family together at last. Note*This is a gender bend of sorts where emma swan is not emma swan but emmett swan.* Baby fic/Magic!Baby/ MagicalUterusHealing
1. Chapter 1

She was so small when Regina found her, drenched from the thundering rain and huddled underneath a playground set at the park. Regina had been observing the girl for two hours, looking out for some sign of a parent or legal guardian, before it began to huffed, making her decision. With the umbrella in hand, she walked over to the little girl, her sad honey eyes reminded her of a painful time riddled with hardship. She crouched down next to her.

"Hello, dear." The little girl backed away, her wide eyes wary.

Regina smiled warmly , "I just wanted to get out of the rain. Do you think you could share your space with me?" Regina didn't care if she looked ridiculous. She just wanted to keep her safe.

The girl wrapped her arms around her legs and nodded fervently, her pigtails bouncing. Her hair, matted and soaked by the rain, looked to be filthy, most likely unwashed for weeks. Regina introduced herself to the little girl, who sat a safe distance away from her.

"Hi, Gina. " The girl whispered from her corner, her body shivering violently.

"Are you cold, darling?" Regina asked, already shedding her thick coat and placing it on the ground in between them. Hesitantly, the young child took the coat and let it engulf her body in its warmth.

"Where are your parents, darling?" Regina asked, watching as the girl stiffened, "Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head but remained silent, trying to gauge the older woman. She seemed safe. With another nod she continued, pulling the coat tightly around her as if it could protect her. "I ran away ." She mispronounced , clearly having trouble with her 'r's.

Regina raised an eyebrow. How the hell could someone not know that their child wasn't with them? How was the little girl able to run away unnoticed?

As if sensing the brunette's questions , the girl whispered, "I don't have a Mama and a Papa."

Regina could feel her heart breaking at the girls words. But then who did she run away from? Regina filed that question away for later. She need to get her warm and dry before inquiring further.

"Do you know what happened to them darling?"

"They crashed in the old forest. The horsies got scared."

Regina's brow furrowed, the old forest? She had to be referring to the Enchanted Forest. So she arrived sometime during the last curse? Regina shook her head to clear it. _Focus Regina._

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Regina asked quietly, not wanting to startle the

already frightened girl.

"Rebecca," She leaned toward the brunette woman slightly and held up a few fingers, "I'm four."

Regina nodded as she attempted to coax the child from underneath the playset, "Rebecca, darling, are you hungry?"Surprisingly, the girl unconvincingly shook her head . Regina quickly masked her shock as she glanced down at her watch, "Well, dear, it is well past the lunch hour and I am starved ."

She was halfway to the car, subtly turning to check if Rebecca was following her, when she felt little hands tug on her pant leg.

"Regina," Rebecca looked up at her with those wide hazel-green eyes, "Don't leave me."

Regina picked the child up, swallowing back tears, "Alright, darling, let's go."

* * *

Rebecca sat at the kitchen island , swinging her legs back and forth while eating a chicken sandwich that was cut into four, manageable triangles. The four year old yawned loudly, her eyes watering slightly as her mouth slammed shut. Regina chuckled to herself when the girl blinked sleepily and tried to eat a sandwich triangle, completely missing her mouth and smearing mustard on her cheek.

"Are you tired darling?" Regina asked as she picked up the plate of half eaten triangles, covered it, and put it in the fridge.

The girls eyes widen comically, "No, I not tired."

"Okay, okay," Regina laughed, putting her hands up in mock surrender, "But let's get you cleaned up. How does a bath sound?" Regina carried the sleepy child to her bathroom. I should really call Emmett. Regina shook her head. Baby first, call the sheriff second. _I'll call him after she's asleep._

Bath time turned out to be success. Whatever home Rebecca came from, they didn't physically abuse her. Regina had double and triple checked as subtly as she could manage while bathing the child and washing her hair. The exhausted girl was curled around one of Henry's old teddy bears in a magicked up pink onesie.

After calling Emmett and inquiring about their son ,confirming that he would come over first thing in the morning, which was 12 o'clock in Emmett time, Regina curled up next to Rebecca. I wish could keep her. Henry would finally have a sister. With those final thoughts , she fell asleep with Rebecca wrapped tightly in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do ya think we should do?" Emmett asked , munching loudly on a bear claw. Regina rolled her eyes at his lack of manners, but she was used to it by now. They were friends.

"I want her - to adopt her, I mean. " Regina said quietly with an uncharacteristic shrug of her shoulders.

Emmett looked at her, mouth stopping mid chew , with wide eyes. Finally coming to his senses, he said, "Okay...but what if she has parents or relatives? I mean, we don't know anything about her, Gina . You can't just up and take her."

Regina, becoming defensive, crossed her arms over her midsection, "And why not? If whoever had her wanted her, they wouldn't have left her in the park in the rain! They would have come looking. You of all people should understand."

A flash of hurt shined in green orbs. Emmett angrily placed his hands on the kitchen counter, palms down, "You have to understand, Regina, that it doesn't work that way. What if somebody does come looking for her? Then what?"

He sighed, his voice softening at the unshed tears in Regina's eyes as he continued, "Look its better if you don't get too attached okay?"

Regina sighed in defeat and sat heavily on the couch, "I know. I'm sorry Emmett. I just...She is so young. Who would let her go Em?"

Regina had gotten used to calling him by the nickname when they called their truce. She added, "What type of people just let a four year old runaway go and not come looking for her ? And they call me evil. "

She let out a scoff while Emmett finished his bear claw, "So what about the parents?"

"She doesn't have any . Apparently , they died in the enchanted forest a year ago. I believe Rebecca came in with Zelena's curse. I don't think she has any relatives and, even if she did , they certainly aren't in Storybrooke."

Unbeknownst to the two adults, Rebecca had been listening by the entrance, "Don't send me away, Regina!"

She cried, holding onto Henry's bear tightly as tears threatened to spill down chubby cheeks. Regina scooped the child into her arms and whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I would never, ever send you away darling."

After several minutes of quiet hiccupping, Rebecca peaked through Regina's curtain of hair to look at Emmett, "Who's that?"

Regina looked at Emmett and then Rebecca. "That's Sheriff Swan."

At Rebecca's wrinkled brow, she continued, "Emmett. His name is Emmett. He is my best friend."

He was so much more than that. Regina loved him with her entire being, but no one needed to know that, not yet at least. He cocked an eyebrow at this, as he walked over to the duo, "Yeah, Gina's my bestie!"

"Can I be your bestie too?" Rebecca asked, becoming comfortable with the man that Regina seemed to trust.

"Sure you can 'Becca!"

"Of course darling. Are you ready for breakfast?" Regina asked, setting the child down on a kitchen stool.

Rebecca nodded, trying unsuccessfully to reach for the fruit bowl, "Can I have apples?"

"Hey, boo-bear, be careful." Emmett laughed,as he sat the girl down again, and was about to hand her the apple when Regina took it from his hand and set a plate of apple slices in front of her instead.

"I'm a Webecca noh ah bwoo bwear." Rebecca exclaimed around a huge piece of apple.

"No talking with your mouth full, darling. And take smaller bites. We don't want you to choke." Rebecca took the half chewed apple slice out her mouth and apologized. Regina tried not to look disgusted at the apple slice dripping in saliva.

"Umm Becca, maybe you should put that back in your mouth before Gina has a heart attack." Emmett teased.

Regina sighed in relief and turned to make pancakes, "Where is Henry?"

"He's with mom, learning to build bird houses." Emmett laughed around an apple slice.

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed ,"I still don't understand why he is so adamant about this absurd bird obsession."

"Who's Henry?" Rebecca asked, this time remembering to finish chewing.

"He's our kid ." Emmett answered, taking the plate of pancakes from Regina .

"Oh." The toddler pouted, tears shining in her eyes.

"What's wrong, mi dulca? " Regina tilted the child's chin up and looked her in the eyes. Emmett raised a brow at the action, never seeing his Gina - _whoa ! wait what ? where'd that come from ?_ -like that with anyone but Henry and, occasionally, him.

"If you already have a baby, then you don't need me. You gonna send me away. " Rebecca sniffed, the trail of tears becoming a steady stream.

Regina and Emmett's hearts broke simultaneously at Rebecca's words, both understanding the feeling of not being wanted or loved. Rebecca was just four years old and she already knew this pain. What child deserved that? As Regina held the sobbing girl to her chest, she locked eyes with Emmett. He smiled sadly at her, his normally bright hazel green eyes dull and sad, no doubt remembering his time in foster care.

It was times like these, when she saw the haunting looks in Emmett's eyes, that Regina regretted casting the curse. It hurt that she involuntarily caused the man she loved so much pain. Emmett shook his head at the apology on her lips. He knew she meant well, but in some ways, he was thankful for the curse. He wouldn't have met Regina and therefore Henry otherwise .

At eighteen years old, Emmett met Regina in a club in Boston, and a night of passion led to Henry. They had a connection that night but when he awoke the next morning, all that was left of Regina was the scent of apples and spices on his sheets and pillows. And boy did he regret not chasing after her. Maybe he would have gotten to raise their son and love Regina the way he was supposed, the way she deserved to be loved. They could have been a real family. Emmett held his head in his hands. They could have been a family but what does an eighteen year old kid know about raising a family, especially when they never had one?

"Emmett. " Regina rolled her eyes when he didn't look up and tried again, louder and firmer.

"Mr. Swan!" Regina stifled a laugh as Emmett's head shot up and out of his hands to look at her.

"I, uh, I was just thinking about some things." Emmett ran a hand through unruly, shoulder length ,dirty blonde curls and put it in what he called a 'man bun'. He had let it grow out when Regina played with the ends and said that he looked better with long hair.

"Of course, dear. You've been sitting there, staring at your hand for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry, I was in another world. Where's the kid?" He asked, getting up from the stool, his shirt riding up a muscular stomach as he stretched. Regina tried tearing her eyes away from the exciting sight, mentally groaning in pleasure, but was already caught.

"Like what ya see, babe ?" Emmett winked, sending a shot of desire straight to Regina's lower belly.

Regina scoffed, then cleared her throat , trying unsuccessfully to stop the burning in her cheeks. _Shit._ Regina flicked her hair , trying to gain some control of her emotions, "Mr. Swan please. I promised Rebecca that if she took her nap, we would get ice cream. After supper, of course."

"Sure, but its only-" He glanced at the time on his phone,"2! Whoa! Henry will be here any minute."

"Yes dear, because of your horrible sleep schedule, we did not meet in the morning like we discussed but in the afternoon."

"Hey! You woke up late too. You were still in your jammies when I got here." Emmett argued.

"Oh hush, I had a long day yesterday. Now, will you be meeting us at Granny's or not?"

"I already said yes." Emmett rolled his eyes , as he shrugged on his red leather jacket. "Where's Henry?"

"He is still at your mother's. He will meet us there." Regina rolled her eyes when she saw the collar of the stupid piece of pleather tucked into the jacket still and pulled it out.

Emmett grinned lopsidedly at her, "Thanks, Gina. Seven right?"

At Regina's nod he left.

* * *

When the makeshift family walked into Granny's towards their usual booth, Ruby ran over to them with a squeal. "Oh my gosh! Who is this little cutie? You and Emmett finally get your shit together?" She whispered the last part, going to pinch the child's chubby cheeks. Rebecca, who woke up very groggy and shy from her nap almost two hours ago, buried her face into Regina's chest.

"Miss Lucas, if you will , please stop scaring the poor child with your noise?" Regina asked, a little miffed. She didn't want Rebecca to become scared of anyone and she was already in a mood from a bad dream while she was taking her nap.

"Oh, so now I'm Miss Lucas. Come on, Gina. I'm sorry for scaring the kidlet. She's just so cute. Who is she?" At Regina's glare she gave up on trying to get info about the little girl, "Okay, okay. I'll take your order and leave you to it."

Sometimes Regina wondered what came over her when she told Ruby that she loved Emmett. The only person to know previously was Henry. And just to rile her up, knowing that she was an extremely jealous person, Ruby occasionally made a not so subtle remark about her feelings or flirted with the man. _Her_ man. Friendly, or not, she didn't like it.

* * *

After dinner, the family of four headed back to Mifflin street.

"I'm going to put the little one to bed. Make sure ours gets in his own please." She directed the sentence at Emmett but looked at Henry, making sure she got her point across. Regina picked Rebecca up from where she lay on Henry's lap, her feet dangling over the edge of the car seat. She was surprised at how fast the girl had taken to him. Less than half an hour through dinner, she had declared him 'my Henwy'.

Rebecca mumbled tiredly on Regina's bed as the older brunette changed her into footsie pajamas. Her eyes fluttered softly as they opened, "Momma?"

Regina's heart stopped. Surely the child wasn't talking to her, she couldn't be. Rebecca had only known her for two days. She was pulled from her thoughts when the child tugged on her blouse, "Gina?"

Regina smoothed down thick chestnut curls, "Yes my sweet?"

"Can you be my Momma and Emmett be my Papa and Henry my brother?'

The woman's heart ached. Did this child know what she was asking of her? Regina sighed, "Darling, I - It's not that simple."

Was she really going to try to explain the complications of the request to a four year old who just wanted a family? And she apparently found it in Regina, Henry, and Emmett. One look at the hopeful, hazel eyes and she knew, "Okay, mija. Time to sleep."

Regina kissed the child's forehead and whispered her love. She really was falling in love with the child. Downstairs, Emmett and Henry , too focused on their game , didn't hear Regina walk into the living room.

"Henry, its 9. Say goodnight to your father." She said softly.

After Henry disappeared, Emmett stood to leave, "Yeah , so I'm gonna get going. "

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of almost too tight jeans , no doubt looking for his keys.

"No, please stay. I - I can't... stay with me." Regina pleaded, looking so incredibly small from where she sat on the couch, knees tucked under her chin as she hugged them and willed herself not to cry.

Emmett rushed over to her side and gathered the sobbing woman into his arms, "Gina, what's wrong? Tell me. Please."

That horrid nickname only sounded right coming from him. Regina sobbed into his chest, "Rebecca, she-she asked if I could be her Momma and Henry her brother."

"Oh." Emmett had to admit that he felt a bit sad at being left out of the family unit.

"And she asked if you would be her Papa. " Regina sniffled into his shoulder, trying to calm down.

"Oh."

"My sentiments exactly. I have known this child for exactly two days and I have fallen completely and undoubtedly in love with her. How could I not? She wants the four of us to be a family and I told her yes." Regina turned her head and looked at Emmett, her Emmett, through sticky tear drenched lashes.

"You mean... do you mean... Are you asking me out?"

"If you'll have me?" Regina fiddled with the end of Emmett's shirt, suddenly shy.

"Gina, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this very moment. Four years ago when I saw you on that doorstep, all I wanted to do was love you. But you kinda hated me and I can understand why."

"I never hated you. I was scared that you would take Henry away or that you would try to worm your way back into my heart. It took me ten years to try and forget about you but I never could. I still remember that night like it was yesterday." Regina blushed, ducking her head. Warm, calloused hands engulfed her face.

"Hey, look at me," Brown locked on green, searching, "I never stopped loving you. I didn't know it all those years ago, but when Henry brought me back here, it all slammed into me at once. I already loved you, but you were determined to hate me because you didn't want to get hurt. And I understand that Gina, but you also have to understand that I'll never hurt you, not intentionally anyway, and I'll try my best to protect and love you and our family. I'll protect and love you forever and always. You got that?"

Regina nodded, pressing a kiss to his lip. It was slow, sweet, and loving. They broke apart, forehead to forehead , breathing in each other's' love.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gina."

Henry stood at the top of the steps, the lovers oblivious to the happy dance he was doing. Finally they were going to be a family and he was going to be a big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina awoke to strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and dirty blonde locks tickling her nose. Turning in his embrace, careful not wake him, Regina observed her love. She counted the barely there freckles on his crooked, once broken by an abusive foster parent, nose and traced a strong jaw, his trimmed beard tickling her fingertips.

This feeling that she felt, this love for Emmett, felt stronger than any love she ever experienced, except of course the love she felt for Henry and now Rebecca.

Not even her love for Daniel had been this strong . And Robin. Well, she couldn't honestly tell herself that she loved Robin. It was more the idea of Robin, of someone loving her for who she was then and now, both the Evil Queen and Regina. Robin didn't really love her like that.

Only Emmett did. Her Emmett.

He understood her in a way that no one else could . They both shared the same experiences of hurt and lost love and abandonment and together, they made one another whole. Regina sighed happily, causing a puff of air to blow onto the sleeping man's nose, making it flare, twitch slightly, and then sneeze. Regina stifled a giggle into her pillow as she watched Emmett startle awake.

Emmett pulled her closer, burying his nose into her neck, and breathed in her scent,"Mmm. G'morning."

He rumbled, his voice deep and sticky with sleep, the sound causing an involuntary ripple of excitement to thread through Regina's abdomen. Regina chuckled into Emmett's shoulder, "Buenos dias, mi corazon."

"What's funny?"

"You are." At Emmett's confused frown, she continues, "You scared yourself awake when you sneezed...and you talk in your sleep."

Emmett blushed, "No I don't."

"Of course you don't, darling." Regina smiled, untangled herself from Emmett's appendages and sashayed towards the bathroom. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her silk negligee.

"We need to talk to Gold!" Regina shouted from the bathroom. After breakfast, they drove Henry, who insisted that he didn't need to be dropped to school at 14, to school. Emmett, Regina, and Rebecca found themselves in the pawn shop.

* * *

"Ah, the lovebirds… and a new addition." Gold greeted.

"Can it, Gold." Emmett stood protectively in front of Regina, who held Rebecca on her hip. He really didn't like the man. He was always in the mix of trouble.

"We have some questions for you Gold." Regina rested a calming hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Dear little Rebecca came in with Zelena's curse as you already know. She doesn't have any parents or relatives, the poor little orphan. So, yes dearie, you two," He pointed to the two of them with his ring and pinky fingers,"can adopt dear Rebecca."

Regina huffed in annoyance. She hated when Gold knew everything.

"What's the price Gold?" Emmett said through clenched teeth, looking like he wanted to punch the imp. She wouldn't blame him.

"No price, dearie. Take this one as a favour."The imp smiled grossly, waving them away.

"I expect the adoption papers on my desk first thing tomorrow morning Gold and your absolute silence about the matter." Regina raised a threatening eyebrow.

"Of course, dearie."

Outside, Rebecca tugged on Emmett and Regina's hands,"So can I call you my Momma and Papa now?"

Regina looked at Emmett and then the little girl who had captured their hearts, "Of course, mi dulca."

"Yeah boo-bear. We're a family now. You , me, Gina and Henry." Emmett said ,his voice becoming gruff with unshed tears. Emmett picked up Rebecca , and held her tightly to his chest. Yeah, they were a family. The only thing missing was Henry.

"Hey babe?"

Regina arched a brow amused ,"What happened to Gina?"

"I like both. You think we could pick Henry up early? Tell him the good news?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The family celebrated over homemade lasagna with apple pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert .

With the children asleep upstairs and the lovers downstairs, the house sat in a happy silence. It finally felt like home to Regina.

"Gina?"

The woman in question looked down at Emmett, where his head lay in her lap, her hands running through his thick curls, "Yes my love ?"

"Uh..."

"Spit it out dear. You broke the curse so I'm not getting any younger."

Emmett laughed at Regina's ridiculous humour, "Well I guess you could say that we're kindred spirits right? Like we're meant to be together and hell ... I regret everyday I wasn't here and not just to help you raise Henry but to be with you, loving you. I just - I'm sorry, Gina."

Emmett was now facing Regina on the couch with a look of determination, " And I want you to know, even though we may not be ready for rings and ceremonies yet , I'm in it for the long run. This is - you're it for me, even when you don't want me anymore,I'll still be here for you,Henry and Becca."

"Oh Em, I could never not want you . Ever. " She held his face and kissed him with all the tenderness and love in her heart and soul.

"I love you and I'll always love you." Regina groaned, "We sound like your idiot parents."

"Speaking of idiot parents, Snow hasn't called me all day." Emmett said, checking his phone for any missed calls .

"And that's strange dear? Why does your mother have to check up on a grown man like you? I thought that was my job, dear." Regina husked, dragging her eyes across his form playfully. Emmett's phone rang, Snows name flashing across the screen.

"Well speak of the devil and she shall appear." Regina snarked.

Emmett put the phone on the couch between them and pressed speaker,"Hey Ma."

"Em, is it true?" Snow squealed into the phone. She sounded excited? Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at Emmett, who shrugged in response.

"Is what true Ma?"

"That you and Regina are together?"

"Oh yeah that." Regina rolled her eyes, the beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah Ma, Regina's my woman. Ow! Gina, that hurt!" Emmett pouted.

"You deserved it." Both women muttered.

"Oh great, now you guys are teaming up on me." Emmett's pout deepened. Rolling her eyes, Regina leaned over and kissed his pout, nipping at his lower lip before sitting back and leaving the man in a flustered daze.

"Uh hello?" Snow's voice traveled through the speaker, "You still there Em?"

"Uh.. um yeah. Yep, still here. So you're cool with this? Not that it matters because I would've been with Regina no matter what but you know."

"Yes, honey. Your father and I are so happy for you and Regina. Make sure you bring Rebecca over, I want to meet her."

"Will do. I love you guys."

"I love you too, honey. Tell Regina I said hi and send her and the children my love."And she hung up.

Regina was a little shocked. Yes, she and Snow were patching up their relationship and were on friendlier terms but she hadn't expected that. Emmett pushed a finger under Regina's plump lower lip, closing her mouth and pressed a kiss there. God, he would never get tired of doing that.

"She always loved you." He stood and stretched, rubbing his belly.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the apartment."

At Regina's hurt and confused expression, he continued, " I thought ..."

Regina cut him off, "This is your home. Our children expect to see you in the morning. I should find you upstairs in our room in the next ten minutes."

And she walked off, making sure to put an extra swing to her hips. Emmett dragged a hand through his hair, and blew out a breath. _Damn, she'll be the death of me._

* * *

Emmett did not see this coming. Regina stood in the middle of the bedroom, wearing a sexy, revealing dark purple negligee.

"Do you like it?" She nervously ran a hand through her recently brushed hair, that now reached just below her shoulder blades, and smoothed a hand down her curves.

"Gina, you look beautiful." Emmett breathed,"But we don't have to. I want to take it slow. I'll wait for you."

"I have waited fourteen years for you to come back to me. Four of those years we wasted pretending to hate each other. I love you and I want to be with you, connected to you in every way possible. Un-unless you don't want ..." Regina wrapped her arms around herself and turned away, suddenly becoming uncertain and very self conscious.

"No, Regina. It's not that I don't want you. How could I not want you? I mean, look at you." He gestured towards her body, "You're beautiful, sexy, and loving and I just don't want to mess anything up."

Emmett wiped away a stray tear from Regina's cheek.

"I want to be with you completely, to be yours completely and for you to be mine completely. I want to share my love with you." Regina toyed with Emmett's necklace, afraid that if she looked him in the eyes that he would reject her.

Emmett hooked a finger under her chin and kissed her deeply. Regina wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck as he walked them over to the bed. Regina sighed in delight when Emmett's warm, slightly calloused hand trailed up and under the flimsy piece of satin that hid her body from view. Emmett brought his lips to Regina's in a soft kiss, still caressing bare hips, silently asking if this was okay. At her nod, he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses along her chin, across her jaw, and down her neck. Hands brushed flushed clavicles, pulling down thin straps of satin, exposing beautifully rounded breasts.

"Not as perky as they were fourteen years ago, huh?" Regina chuckled self deprecatingly.

"They're beautiful. You are beautiful." Emmett looked her in the eyes as he placed kisses over the pair, grazing his teeth over pebbled nipples, occasionally leaving a purpling love bite across the soft mounds as he praised them. A moist tongue darted out to lick a languid path down the valley between them. Reaching a smooth expanse of stomach, he traced and nipped faint stretch marks and placed a kiss to each, smirking when Regina squirmed in anticipation. There were eight in total, four on each side, four running across her stomach and two on each side of her hips. Emmett pulled the forgotten satin down toned legs and flung it behind him, along with his shirt. He settled in between strong thighs, nuzzling his nose against the right.

"What are you doing?" Regina questioned from above him breathily.

"Loving you." He flicked his tongue , tasting her wetness through the cloth separating him from his treasure. God, she tasted good. Regina jumped at the contact,before deciding that she liked it. It felt amazing. No one had done that before. Emmett felt fingers tangle in his hair and tug,prompting him to continue . He laughed, the sound sending vibrations straight to her core.

With the ruined lace gone, Emmett settled back into place. Feeling mischievous he licked a path up Regina's centre, nipping gently at the swollen bundle of nerves before taking it completely in his mouth and sucking. Hips flew off the bed as Regina slammed a hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully swallowing a moan. Placing both hands on those hips, he held her down and continued his loving attack, reveling in Regina's receptiveness. He wanted to hear her. Throwing a hand in the general direction of the room , Emmett threw a soundproofing spell over it. They could hear outside but no one could hear inside. Grabbing Regina's hand from her mouth, he lapped at her folds, putting pressure on her precious pearl , and moaning at the sounds he heard above him.

Just as she was about to release, Emmett stopped. Catching her breath in big gulps, Regina, flushed, sexy, ravished Regina, demanded that he kept going. Emmett smirked down at her and began removing his belt.

Regina eyed him hungrily. Jeans forgotten in a pile of clothes scattered across the room, Emmett lay Regina back and kissed her deeply , reveling in the feel of their tongues caressing on another. Regina moaned into Emmett's mouth, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he slowly, almost annoyingly so, pushed into her warmth.

Regina sat up , wrapping her legs tightly around his lower back , as they found a slow but sure steady pace. She buried her face into his neck and let go to the waves of ecstasy crashing over her body. Head thrown back in pleasure, scarlet painted nails making angry red marks down his back, Regina, his beautiful Gina was a sight to see. He carefully bit down on the softness between her neck and shoulder and watched as she came into release with a shuddering sigh before falling his own.

When they finally came down from their love induced high, Emmett let out a string of profanity. Regina wrinkled her brow, clutching the damp sheet to her bare chest, "Emmett?"

Did he regret their love making so much?

"Shit, Gina. I forgot." He had forgotten a condom. Idiot. Stupid ,fucking idiot.

She sighed in relief, "Oh, Em. It's okay."

"But.."

"I can't have children. The king... It's a wonder I had Henry. He's our little miracle baby." She whispered into his shoulder, willing the tears to go away.

"Aw Gina, I'm sorry, way to kill the mood." He held her and kissed away the tears, which led to him trailing kisses down her torso, when she whispered for him to make her forget. They made love again and again before collapsing into blissful exhaustion.

"I'll protect and love you forever and always ." Emmett whispered , pressing a kiss to her temple as he watched her fall into a blissful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett and Regina barely left their home for almost a week . They only time they stepped outside their love infested bubble was to take care of their children and buy essential the last day of their love fest, Snow called.

"Emmett, stop...it's your mother." Regina answered just as Emmett attacked her pulse point.

"S-Snow." Regina barely managed to suppress the moan building up in her chest.

"Are you okay, Regina? Your breathing rather strangely." Gods, this woman was dense.

"I'm perfectly fine, dear. What was it that you wanted?" Regina managed to get out while glaring at Emmett, who sent her a wink before stripping her of her underwear.

The brunette woman didn't have time to compose herself before Emmett went straight for the kill, attacking the already swollen, throbbing bundle of nerves between the apex of her thighs.

"Oh! Dios mio!" Regina gasped, clutching the phone tightly.

"Um Regina?"

Regina silently thanked the gods that their children weren't home. She didn't think the sound proofing spell would have kept the sound that came from her mouth. No, she had to get rid of this infuriating woman on the phone.

"Snow! Hang up the phone!" Emmett smirked into his feast as Regina half stuttered, half moaned the words.

"Aye carajo." Regina threw her head back against the pillows, the phone falling from her grasp and onto the carpeted floor as Emmett buried two fingers within her .

* * *

Across town, Snow turned to her husband confused, "What the hell just happened?"

Hiding an amused grin, David answered, "Beats me but I think it's best you leave it alone. This is their last vacation day together."

David loved his wife but sometimes she really was clueless. And people called him dense.

"I think I'm going to just take a trip over there, make sure everything is okay? Maybe invite them over to dinner?"

David went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to deflect, "I think you should just stay home with our grandchildren".

"You know something?" Snows brow furrowed.

David shrugged, "I think that if you go over there, you're gonna see something you'd rather not see, especially if I heard that phone call right."

He hinted with a cocked eyebrow and Snow frowned, "What do you think they're doing?"

David rolled his eyes before looking down at his wife, " Really Snow? Don't you remember what we were doing when we were reunited?"

"Oh! Oh, goodness, ew," Snow blushed fifty shades of red as reality hit her, "Oh god, Emmett was... and Regina was all breathless. Oh goodness, I think I'm going to be sick."

David laughed as his wife fled the kitchen, a hand covering her mouth.

* * *

Back at Mifflin street, Emmett sat up in between Regina's legs smugly licking at his fingers, "Mmm delicious."

"You horrible man. Your mother was on the phone!" Regina swatted at his chest weakly, still recovering from her orgasm. _God, that man's fingers and his tongue._ Regina's pupils dilated with lust and she squeezed her legs together.

"I know." He laughed.

"Your mother already hates me dear. I doubt she wants to hear the sounds I make having an orgasm."

"Mmm, I know I do." Emmett licked his lips, still relishing the taste of the gorgeous woman .

Regina rolled her eyes, a smile scratching at the corners of plump, slightly bruised lips. She looked thoroughly ravished and he had only used his fingers.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that. You won . Are you happy now?" Emmett had bet Regina that she wouldn't be able to keep quiet while either outside or on the phone with someone.

"Yup," He said, popping the last letter smugly while grinning lopsidedly at her, his dimples prominent. He pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"You're disgusting." Regina mock glared.

"You love me."

"That I do. But we need to get out this bed and go pick up our children."

"Aye, aye, captain. Let's go save some water."

Regina stood in front the bed , stretching lazily before throwing an amused grin over her shoulder .

"Mmm no, I don't thinks so, papi." Regina said, smirking , in a perfect Spanish accent.

"Hey! I'm supposed to get my reward. I won the bet." Emmett pulled Regina to his chest.

"Mmm, I know, darling, but later." Regina winked and sauntered into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett and Regina were walking out the mansion and into the Mercedes.

"We could have taken the bug, you know?" Emmett mumbled , still annoyed about his lack of 'reward'.

"You're worse than the children." Regina laughed, as she parked the car in front of the loft apartment.

"Whatever." Emmett practically pouted as he rang the doorbell , with Regina chuckling behind him.

"Oh! Emmett and Regina!" The short haired brunette blushed a bright red.

"Hello, dear." Regina's smug smile wavered a bit as she greeted the blushing woman and walked into the house. She thought that Emmett's mother hadn't heard what was going on on the other line. Boy was she wrong.

"Momma!" A tiny body crashed into Regina's jean clad legs. Yes, she was wearing jeans but only as a torture device for Emmett.

"Hola mija . Como estas?" Regina had been teaching Rebecca spanish and was pleasantly surprised at how quickly she picked up the language.

"Hola Mama." Rebecca paused, her eyes going wide, "I forgot."

"Its okay mija, repeat after me: Bien gracias ." The little girl repeated the words several times before smiling widely at her mother.

"Muy bueno mija!" Regina clapped her hands, pecking the child's cheek, before picking her up.

"Hey Dad." Emmett's brow furrowed as the man clapped him on the back, not once but twice while shaking his head. They hadn't heard anything right?

"Hey, Emmett. Henry's in the living room." As Emmett walked towards the living room , Snow cornered Regina.

"Uhmm, Regina, I have to talk to you about something." Snow fought really hard not to blush.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, she really hoped that Snow didn't hear anything . "Oh "

"Mhm." Snow looked at Rebecca. Catching the hint, Regina set Rebecca, who immediately started to protest, down.

"But Momma, I missed you." The girl pouted, making Regina's heart twinge with guilt. Maybe they shouldn't have left the children with their grandparents.

"Oh, darling, I know. I missed you too, very much." Regina tucked stray curls behind the girls ear, "But right now, I want you to be a good girl for Momma and go sit with Papa okay?"

Rebecca pouted but listened to her mother's instructions and waved, "Bye Nana."

Snow's heart melted. The child was so cute, "Bye baby."

Regina cleared her throat, " You wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh, erm ... yes, you see, the thing is," Snow paused, trying to find the right words without making the situation more awkward than it already was, "You should really make sure that you hang up your phone."

Regina's face went through a range of emotions. She knew it. The woman had heard her son give Regina a freaking wonderful orgasm. But maybe Regina could turn this in her favour. The woman smirked.

"Ah, yes. You see, your son has a strange habit of making bets when it comes to our sex life and I tend to sadly lose these bets. He is overly cocky." Regina grinned widely at the pun, "You just happened to call at the wrong time and I was a bit preoccupied."

Snow looked like she was ready to puke, "I was so not ready for that. I really was hoping that David was wrong. I really hoped that you were just eating some really good food or something."

"No, I wasn't but your son was." Regina was having too much fun with this. Wait, did she say David knew? Carajo, she liked David, and contrary to popular belief, she wanted to make a good impression on the man, not so much his , the day couldn't get worse.

* * *

It did.

It wasn't actually that same day , but the next week. Regina kept getting sick, to the point where she couldn't even look at food. On the fifth day of Regina's illness, Emmett forced her to book a doctor's appointment.

"Emmett, I am not going to the hospital!" Regina yelled weakly, spinning around to face the infuriating man. The movement made her turn slightly green, but she choked the queasiness down. Regina was determined to win this argument. She was not stepping foot inside of that hospital.

"Regina look I know that you're afraid of hospitals, but if something is wrong with you, I want to know." He yelled, slamming his hands down on the dresser in their room. Regina jumped, startled at the sound. She had never seen Emmett so angry but he also looked extremely worried.

"Regina," His voice cracked with emotion, "I've never had anyone I cared about before and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. We've only been together for two months now and that's never gonna be enough. I can't lose you when I only just got you back. You've been upchucking everything you've tried to eat for the past week and a half. I need to find out what is wrong. I have let this go on too long. So please, get in the car before I pick your little ass up and carry you to the hospital."

* * *

"It's not possible!" Regina screamed at her gynecologist, tears streaming down her face, "You and I both know that I can't have children. By some divine grace, I had Henry but you told me and I quote 'No more'. Do not give me false hope Doctor."

Dr. Wyning sighed, "Regina, you know that I'm not trying to hurt you but that is what the test says. You. Are. Pregnant. A little over three weeks. You can always go to Gold and get magical answers but I'm giving you cold hard facts."

Regina stormed out of the hospital, with Emmett running after her. As she sat in the car she mulled over the fact that she could be pregnant. She didn't even care about the how. _No, don't do this, don't get your hopes up._

"Regina, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?" Emmett panted as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm perfectly fine. Can you drop me off at Gold's ? I have something to discuss with him." Emmett sensed that she was keeping something from him but didn't question her further. She would tell him eventually.

"Regina, if something's wrong, you would tell me right ?" He asked, still very much worried about her health.

"Of course, dear. " Regina plastered on a smile, in hopes that he would believe her. She hated lying to him but she needed to know the truth. She needed to know if this baby would survive. She couldn't bear the agony of losing a child and she couldn't put Emmett through that. So when they arrived at Gold's shop, Regina hurried out the car only to turn back and kiss Emmett, "I love you."

His brow wrinkled, "I love you too. You want me to wait for you?"

"No, you promised Rebecca that you would color with her remember?" Regina smiled weakly, kissing him once more before walking away.

* * *

"Gold! Tell me the truth."

"Hello to you to, dearie. And how am I supposed to know what you are referring to?" The imp grinned.

"Gold." Regina glared, threatening the man.

"Yes, dearie, you are once again going to have the saviour's child. True love is an amazing thing isn't it? The saviour managed to do something the king and many others tried so hard to do but couldn't. "

It was true, Regina tried multiple times to become pregnant but the child never survived, until Henry. That's how she had met Emmett. Every year, she would go to a sperm bank in Boston and every year they failed. That year, she went to Boston. She never ended up at the sperm bank but at a local bar where she met Emmett.

Weeks after their night together, Regina was extremely surprised when she saw the pink plus sign on the pregnancy test Kathryn had bought her. She was so happy. She could finally become a mother and have someone love her unconditionally .

But then, it was just her. She had no one to think about. What if Emmett didn't want the baby? No, he would never do that to her. But what about Rebecca? Would she feel like she is being replaced? All these questions ran through Regina's mind as she walked to Mifflin street.

She was surprised to find Emmett pacing by the door, "Regina!"

"Emmett." She hugged him tightly, breathing in his musky scent.

"Gina, please tell me what's wrong."

"Come. Let's sit down." she led him into the living room, where they sat on the couch, facing each other.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered after taking a nervous gulp of air.

"You're what?" Emmett blinked.

"I... apparently you're my true love and that magic combined with yours healed my extremely violent uterus. And we," she gestured between the two of them, "made a child."

"Gina." Emmett blew a shaky breath, on the verge of crying ,and questioned still not sure if he heard properly, "We're having another baby?"

Regina nodded afraid of his reaction, "The doctor said that I'm around five weeks."

"Thank you, thank you,thank you." Emmett kissed her in between thank yous.

"For what?"

"For giving me the opportunity to raise my family. Thank you for letting me into your life, for letting me love you and our children. I just wish that I could have put a ring here." He said, caressing the brunette's left ring finger.

"You still can." She whispered, suddenly shy .

"I plan to. But I have to ask Henry first."

Regina smiled, she was so happy it made her dizzy.

Emmett laughed, "You know this makes so much sense."

"How so?"

"We practically had sex all over town. "

Regina glared at him, "No, we did not. You make it sound like I was a horny mess."

Emmett raised his eyebrows pointedly, "Gina, we had sex in the bug. Face it you were. Not that I'm complaining. I like horny Regina."

He laughed when she hit him with a cushion, "When's your next doctor's appointment? Can I come?"

"Of course. And it's in a two weeks."

"Momma what's a doctor's ap -appointment ?" Rebecca hopped into the living room and climbed into her mother's lap.

"Well, darling, "Regina stroked the child's head as she leaned against her chest listening, "A doctor's appointment is when a person goes to the doctor for a checkup , and the doctor makes sure that everything is working properly and healthy."

Rebecca studied Regina for a minute before putting both hands on her mother's cheeks, "Are you sick Momma?"

"No, darling, I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy. In fact, Papa and I have a surprise for you and Henry." Regina smiled as the girl's attentiveness turned to excitement.

"Really?! Is it a good surprise?" Regina and Emmett chuckled at Rebecca's mispronunciation. She hadn't grasped the idea of short o and r sounds, both letters sounding like w's.

"I hope so. Can you go and get Henry, Boo bear ? " Emmett asked, turning the excited child in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Heny," She pointed a little chubby finger at the pair, "I'll be right back."

And then she proceeded to climb up the stairs. Emmett held back his laughter until he saw her disappear up the steps. "That kids a trip."

"Mom! Becca said you guys have a surprise? Where are you guys?" Henry called from the kitchen.

"We're in the living room, dear." Henry was pulled into the living room by Rebecca, where he found his parents cuddled up on the couch.

"Soo whats up ?" Henry asked plopping down on the easy chair across from the couch, while Rebecca reclaimed her spot on her mother's lap.

"Your mother and I have some really exciting news for you guys."Emmett rubbed his palms together. Why was he nervous?

"You guys said that already." Henry pointed out the obvious.

"Henry!" Regina softly but firmly scolded.

"Sorry Mom, sorry Dad. I'm excited. Tell us already." The fourteen year old was practically jumping in his seat.

"Well you and Rebecca are going to become a big brother and sister." Regina said stroking Rebecca's hair.

The little girl looked up at Regina from her shoulder, "I'm gonna be a big sister ?"

The child's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Regina nodded looking over nervously at Henry, who was suspiciously quiet, "Momma has a baby in her tummy."

Rebecca looked down at Regina's stomach and lifted her shirt, "How it get there? Is it stuck?"

"No." Regina and Emmett's eyes fluttered over to Henry , who still hadn't spoken a word.

"You see Boo-bear, when two people love each other very much, they can make a baby and the mommy carries the baby around to keep it warm until it's ready to meet its family." Emmett explained.

Henry was still deep in thought. He thought his mother couldn't have children after him. Unless...

"But I thought I was your baby? " The four year old tilted her head to the side and pointed to herself.

"Oh, darling, you are our baby. You and Henry will always be our baby, and so will this one. And Papa and I will love all of you the same way no matter what."

"Okay. Momma?"

"Yes dear?"

"When will the baby get here? I wanna see it!" Rebecca asked pressing her tiny, warm hands to Regina's bare stomach.

"Not for a while! The baby has to stay safe and warm for a very long time." Regina smiled, placing her hands over small ones.

"Okay. Can I play now?"

"Yes darling. We love you."

"I love you and Papa and Henry and the baby, too." Rebecca said before hopping off her mother's lap and disappearing into the den.

"Henry? Say something please?" Regina pleaded.

"Mom, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer it okay, ?" The teenager looked at his mother but she simply gazed at Emmett, who shrugged and nodded.

"I, uh, well, I thought you couldn't have children after me?" Henry rushed out.

Regina's eyes softened, "Oh, Henry. I had children before you. Your father and I recently discovered that we are true loves. That's how I had you. You three are my beautiful miracle babies. After I had you Henry, I thought that I would never have children again, that you were just a small miracle and a part of my happy ending. I was so happy to have you but also saddened because you could never have siblings. But now we can all be a family. I finally got my full happy ending. We got what we always wanted, Henry."


	5. Chapter 5

Henry found his father in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast, "Dude you're burning that."

Henry snickered groggily, as he leaned over the counter to pluck an apple from the fruit bowl, "Well good morning to you too, Sunshine. And no, I'm not. I can cook." Emmett frowned, looking at the blackened state of the french toast he was supposed to be making.

Henry snorted into his apple when he saw the burnt food, "Yeah, okay Dad. Just face it, you can't cook."

"Yeah, apparently the memories your mom gave me in New York aren't helping," Emmett scratched his shaggy hair, "I just wanted to do something nice for Gina's birthday."

"Dad, I'm pretty sure with the surprise you have for her, the food wouldn't matter."

"Speaking of surprises, I went to pick up the ring yesterday. It looks exactly like we talked about, kid."

"Awesome! Can I see it?"

"The ring is a simple gold band with a beautiful elvish engraving."

"Dad, you got the saying in elvish?! Mom is gonna love it. Which quote did you use?"

Emmett bobbed his head up and down in answer to the teenagers question,and recited the words he had memorized, "One ring to show our love, one ring to bind us, one ring to seal our love, forever entwine us."

The blonde sighed and put the ring back into his pajama pocket, "You think she'll like it?"

"Yeah Dad, Mom'll have to be crazy if she didn't say yes. She loves you." Henry hugged his father, absolutely happy that his family was becoming complete. Emmett accepted the embrace, his heart warming at the gesture. His son didn't show affection too often, except with his mother.

"Okay, let's finish making breakfast for Mom before she wakes up."

"I wanna help." Rebecca said, sleepily rubbing her eyes a she wobbled into the kitchen.

"Hey Boo-bear. You wanna help?"

"Mhmm." The sleepily toddler hummed softly, putting her arms up, silently asking to be picked up. As soon as she was in Emmett's arms , Rebecca buried her head in his chest. Emmett chuckled softly at the child's shyness so early in the morning.

"Okay Boo-bear, you're in charge of the egg cracking."

* * *

Regina woke up to an uncharacteristically cold bed and music floating softly into the room. The woman shook her head , thinking about the mess she might have to clean later. She smiled softly as she thought of her messy family, her fingers playing softly against her rounded stomach. Regina laughed as she remembered Emmett's pout when she had said that she wanted the pregnancy to remain a secret for a while.

Emmett, for the life of him, couldn't understand why she didn't want to tell the whole world but Regina needed to be sure. Even though she knew the baby to be protected by extremely powerful magic, she 'didn't want to jinx it', as Em put so kindly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Regina still believed that the baby would leave her body at any minute. So she waited and avoided anything that could possibly harm their unborn child.

Emmett had persuaded her to finally let go of the secret as she neared her five month . His parents deserved to know that they were becoming grandparents once again. And she had to admit that it was tiring magically enhancing her clothing so that it fit and hid any of her body's changes. Sighing, Regina rolled over to her side and sat up with only a little difficulty.

"Good morning, pequino" She received a tiny hand or foot, she couldn't really tell, bumping into her hand in a silent hello.

"Okay, time to get up. No morning sickness today, right?" Regina rubbed soft circles around her belly, "You can't have Momma sick on her birthday, right?"

"Dad, she just went into the bathroom." Henry ran back into the kitchen.

"Good. Everything is set. The candles are in the pancakes." Because no one really knew how old the brunette really was (And Regina wasn't telling anytime soon but, if Emmett had to guess, he'd say that she was around 60) there were only five candles on the stack of pancakes. He really should have gone with her age continued from after the curse broke , which would be around 32, plus the four years he was in Storybrooke. The woman was 36 and 28 years. Emmett smirked at this. If she wasn't so sensitive about her age, he would tease her about it.

"Okay, Boo-bear, you're gonna get Momma, right?" The toddler nodded and walked quietly upstairs.

* * *

"Momma?" Rebecca whispered, poking her head through the gap in the opened door.

Regina appeared by the door, wrapped in a towel, "Good morning, mi dulca."

"Hi." The child whispered shyly, climbing onto her parents' big bed.

"Oh, are we feeling shy this morning?" Regina asked knowingly. By the afternoon she would be herself.

Rebecca waited patiently on the bed as her mother got dressed in Emmett's sweats and wife beater. He laughed the first time he saw her in them but she just shrugged and said, "At least I'm not wearing your boxers. My night clothes are getting too tight."

The brunette chuckled as the girl curled around her pillow, inhaling her scent, "You look pretty Momma."

"Do I now?" Regina asked, quirking an amused eyebrow as she looked down at her attire.

"Mhmm."

"Well thank you, carino," Rebecca continued to peek at her mother from behind the pillow, "Do you want to go back to sleep baby?"

The girl shook her head no but the older woman continued worrying, "Are you sick?"

Regina pressed her lips against the child's forehead. _No, she didn't have a fever._

"Do you want to cuddle?" Rebecca smiled shyly and nodded.

"Okay, move over so Momma can get on the bed."

The toddler moved over to the left and waited for her pregnant mother to climb onto the bed. Regina laughed as the child carefully clammered over her body, and attached herself to the woman by throwing her little leg over Regina's hip and resting her head against her chest.

"Is the baby comf-table ?"

"Very. Can you tell me what Papa and Henry are doing downstairs?"

Rebecca tilted her head back to look at her mother, " Uh Un. Papa said it's a surprise ." Normally, Regina didn't like surprises but Emmett gave her good surprises, so naturally she was excited.

"A surprise? Can you tell Momma what the surprise is?" Regina kissed the girl's temple and hugged her tightly, trying to butter her up.

"Nope . Henry said not to tell you, no matter how many cuddles you give me. And Momma you give really good cuddles." Rebecca informed, finally coming out of her morning shyness.

Regina pouted playfully, before clawing her hands and tickling the toddler trapped in her arms.

"No Momma! Ahh! Help me!" Rebecca giggled madly .

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Let's go see what Papa and Henwy have for me ."

"Okay, Momma. No more tickles right ?" Rebecca asked out of breath and still giggling.

"No more tickles . I promise."

Regina walked into the kitchen, hand in hand with Rebecca, finding it completely spotless. Good, they had cleaned up after themselves.

"Momma over here." Rebecca pulled her mother into the dining room, where they found a pajama clad Henry and Emmett.

"Happy birthday Momma!" Rebecca screamed, totally mispronouncing the word birthday.

"Hey boo-bear you were supposed to wait for my count." Emmett laughed at her cute enthusiasm.

"Thank you baby." Regina smiled down at Rebecca who was hugging her legs.

"Youwr welcome Momma . We made pan-a-cakes with apples!"

"Oh did you, now ? And did Papa make the pancakes ?" Regina smirked , leaning in to give the man a good morning kiss .

Henry snorted , "Yeah, he burnt the french toast."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to tell her that." Emmett pouted.

"Its okay darling , I quite enjoy charred pan-a-cakes ." The brunette woman laughed.

"Oh hush you. Let's go eat. " Emmett huffed, "I can cook."

"Of course you can darling ." Regina tried to keep a straight face .

Emmett poked Regina in her side , where she was ticklish and smirked when she jumped. After blowing out the five candles that Rebecca proudly explained represented their family, Regina went to cut into the stack of pancakes.

"What's this ?" She asked , squinting at the shiny object fit snug into the fluffy cakes. She had forgotten her glasses upstairs.

"Its a wing Momma!" Rebecca practically yelled into her air.

Regina gasped and turned to look at the man sitting next to her, "A ring?"

"I, uh, yeah. You said that I could and I want to ... I mean if you want to?" Emmett shrugged and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly , "If it's too soon, I can wait. I'll always wait for you."

He internally cringed. _I sound pathetic. Lord._

"You idiot." Regina mumbled, picking the ring out of the breakfast food and reading the inscription, "Oh... Em... you idiot. I love you."

She kissed the stunned man and he wrinkled his brow, still a bit unsure, "So does that mean yes?"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, my love."

Henry and Rebecca cheered as their parents shared another kiss, "Happy birthday Gina."


	6. Chapter 6

"The two idiots should have been here by now." Regina was pacing the hallway anxiously awaiting the arrival of her soon to be in laws. She always acted like a hard ass, as Emmett fondly informed her, when she was stressed about something.

"Babe. Stop worrying. They know that we've been keeping a secret for the past couple of months now. Trust me, they will be here. "Emmett wrapped his arms around the pregnant brunette's waist, effectively stilling her, and rubbed soothing circles around the growing bump that held their unborn child.

"Why did we decide to wait to tell them again." He asked resting his chin on Regina's shoulder.

"I-I wanted to be sure. If I wasn't pregnant or I happened to god forbid miscarry, no one would be disappointed. And before you say anything, I know what you're going to say. I know that it would be better to bear the pain together but I just can't help the way I think sometimes."

"Okay," Emmett kissed her temple "Let me look at you."

He released Regina, who spun around towards him. She had put on a fitted peasant blouse (the irony) that flowed from the waist down, still covering the existence of the unborn child, with black jeans. Emmett startled when the bell rang and Regina laughed loudly at his pink tinged cheeks.

"Regina! How are you? " Snow exclaimed excitedly, hugging her. Regina tensed before counting to three in her head and relaxing. Her relationship with Snow was still complicated. She no doubt loved the woman and had already forgiven her but, and it took a lot for her to admit, she still hated the woman's self -righteous behavior.

"Hey Dad." Emmett and David did some weird handshake slash hug thing he had taught rolled her eyes and hugged David.

"Hello David." David she liked. He was a simple man and only wanted to please and protect his family. Snow was still annoyed by Regina's quick acceptance of him.

"Where are the children?" Snow asked. She was absolutely enamored with Rebecca, who looked like the perfect blend of Emmett and Regina, with her warm hazel- green eyes, tanned skin, and unruly chestnut curls. But, of course, that was impossible.

"They are in the living room. Henry's teaching Becca how to play Mario Karts. "Emmett laughed following them into the living room.

"Nana! " Rebecca squealed delightedly, " And Pop-Pop!"

She giggled as David swung her around and kissed her cheek, "Hey, Boo-bear."

"Alright everyone, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, Regina I'll come help." Show chirped.

"Thats all right dear, you really don't have to."

"I insist." Regina rolled her eyes and followed the annoying woman, who was to be her other in law, into the kitchen.

As Regina took the casserole out of the oven, Snow watched her. She looked softer somehow and not just emotionally,but physically, like she had gained weight. Her bum and bust certainly did look bigger. If Snow didn't know any better, she would think that Regina was pregnant. But that was impossible because she couldn't have children after Henry.

"Hey Regina, would you like to join me on my morning run?"

"No, thank you dear. I really have my mornings full right now, especially with Rebecca." Not to mention the morning sickness, she added silently.

"Oh well, I just thought it would be nice to lose some weight together. I need to get rid of the rest of this baby stuffing and God knows what you've been eating with Emmett around .

Regina froze and blinked, "You-You think I'm fat ?"

Her lower lip wobbled. Great. Now her hormones decide to act up and in front of her ex-archnemesis no less. _Do not cry Regina._

"Well, no, but you did gain some weight. Not a lot because you look great as usual." Snow laughed oblivious to the situation she was creating. Regina sniffed and her eyes filled with tears.

" I ..." Regina choked back a sob. She knew she was gaining weight but really?

"Oh Regina, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought it would be nice." Snow was startled by the tears beginning to streak down the woman's face .

"I'm pregnant!" Regina sobbed and then ran out of the kitchen.

Snow stood there, shell shocked.

"Mom?! What's going on? " Emmett came running into the kitchen and looked around, "Where's Gina?"

And then he heard things being thrown around upstairs.

* * *

She was fat . Regina never thought anything of it when she began gaining weight , throughout her pregnancy. She certainly didn't think of it with Henry. But it was different then, she wasn't in a relationship and she was just happy to know that she was having a child. This was a whole new level though. Someone had insinuated that she was fat and of all people Snow. If other people thought she was fat, what did Emmett think?

Regina choked back another sob and threw something against the wall.

"Gina?" Emmett called from the hallway, "Can you let me in?"

'"Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Snow apologized, no doubt crying, as if it were her feelings that were hurt.

"Go away!" Regina cried , throwing a pillow at the door. She wanted to conjure something to throw at the annoying woman but her magic was being wonky.

"Gina, come on and let me in or I'll break the door down." Emmett threatened.

The door was swung open by a red-faced, tear streaked Regina. God, she hated this about being pregnant. Regina, who was usually cool and collected, was overly hormonal and emotional when pregnant.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Emmett asked, horribly confused, as Regina clung to him, her tears soaking his t-shirt.

"Your mother said I was fat!" Regina cried, each word punctuated by a sob.

"Hey Gina, I'm sorry. Y'know she's clueless sometimes." Emmett comforted rubbing circles on his sobbing fiancee's back.

"I'm not fat right?" Regina hiccuped, pulling away from him and wiping her face.

"You're beautiful. I'll never think you're fat. Babe, you're just keeping the kidlet warm." Emmett said, smiling as Regina gave him a watery smile, "And I love these curves ."

He ran his hands along them. Regina studied Emmett with a wrinkled brow, "You know I never felt beautiful until I met you. I - I knew that I was pleasing to the eye, my mother made sure of that, but I never truly felt beautiful until you. Thank you Emmett. "

"Hey, look at me," Emmett tilted her chin up and stared lovingly into wet doe eyes, "Don't ever thank me for calling you beautiful. You always were and always will be beautiful. And you're not just 'pleasing to the eyes', you're beautiful Gina."

He placed a large hand over her heart, " You feel things deeply and love with your whole soul. I should be thanking you for loving me and letting me be apart of this family. You didn't have to let me in and you did."

"I don't know how I lived without you." Regina sighed into his chest.

"Me either. C'mon everybody's waiting downstairs . At least we still have one surprise left for my parents."

Regina tilted her head back to look at him and frowned, "I don't want to eat in front of your mother. "

She knew that she was being petty, but her feelings were hurt.

"If she says anything, I'll send her home." Emmett rolled his eyes as Regina nodded and walked out the room satisfied, like she hadn't been on the verge of a break down minutes before.

* * *

Dinner started smoothly, with Snow only apologizing five times, but bumped up a little in between serving the potatoes and the gravy.

Regina was passing the boat of gravy to Emmett, all while glaring at him when he drenched his potatoes. That's when she saw the ring.

"Regina! " Snow gasped grabbing the other brunette's left hand.

 _Oh shit . They were supposed to tell the 'rents after dinner._ Emmett looked over at Regina .

Regina rolled her eyes at Emmett's panic and chuckled, "Well look at this, the step-mother becomes the daughter-in-law."

Regina laughed at Snow's wide eyed expression, "When?"

"This morning, cuz it's Momma's birthday and Papa had to get her a present Nana." Rebecca informed clumsily, attempting to stuff two big pieces of potato into her mouth and failing.

"Oh." Snow's mouth formed an 'O', no other sound leaving it, while David beamed next to her and clapped Emmett on the back.,"Congratulations son."

"Momma it won't fit. " Rebecca pouted as she looked looked longingly at the potatoes covered in thick brown sauce.

Regina swallowed a laugh at the child's expression and extracted her hand from Snow's grasp. " I'm sorry, mi dulca."

She smiled and cut the baked potato into smaller pieces, "Better?"

Snow finally overcoming her stupor (not really) got up from her seat, dragged Regina from hers and engulfed her in a hug. As she hugged her soon to be daughter, Snow felt a little nudge on her stomach and jumped back shocked. Regina laughed, and put a hand underneath her belly, pulling the the blouse she was wearing taunt.

Snow's eyes once again widened as she looked from Regina's stomach to Emmett and back to Regina, "How far along are you?!"

"Twenty-one weeks yesterday." Regina's smile widened as she felt the child kick her palm.

"That-the baby just kicked me?"

"Yes dear," She sighed, "I'm truly sorry that we kept it a secret for so long. Emmett wanted to tell the whole of Storybrooke the minute he found out."

Snow nodded her understanding. She knew how hard it was for the woman to conceive. She remembered all the failed trips to Boston and now understood how Henry came into this world. Snow at first didn't want to believe it, but looking at the two now, she didn't know how she had missed it . Of course they had true love. The redeemed Evil Queen and the Savior.

"I'm so happy for you Regina." And she truly meant it. Regina deserved this, especially after all the pain she had suffered.

"Thank you Snow." Regina had missed this, the warmth between the two of them, though she would never admit it out loud. Day by day some of the hurt and pain from the past healed and so did their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina waltzed into her sixth month gracefully,and Emmett was happy that he was there to witness it all. The town had a bit of a hard time , adjusting to this softer Regina, who teared up when she didn't receive her latest craving, which could range from PBJ sandwiches and pickles ,to Granny's burgers and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

"Babe I have your food." Emmett, found his pregnant fiance sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

"I thought you forgot ." Regina sniffed, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"I didn't Ruby was chatting up a storm about baby names. I'm sorry I took so long."He kissed her pout and handed over the food.

Regina rubbed her belly thoughtfully,as she chewed a bite of the burger ,"She's kicking."

"Oh its a she now ? " Emmett chuckled, placing his hands next to hers. "Gina if it is a girl, will you let her play soccer ? She's gonna have some strong legs."

"No daughter of mine will be playing soccer , Henry is already in football , God knows how you convinced me to agree to that.."

"You exactly how ." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively." Well it could be a boy, but somebody doesn't want to know. And I could always teach Becca."

"No, You will not . I don't want any of my daughter participating in tactical sports. " Regina glared at Emmett, her cheeks puffed with food.

"Okay Gina." She looked to cute to argue with." I'm gonna go take a shower, we'll talk about this later."

"Mhmm." Regina was content to sit and be alone with her her food.

"Hi Momma !" Rebecca squealed as she hopped into the kitchen, with crayons and colouring pages.

"Hola mija."

"Hola Mama . Como estas?" She stopped in front of Regina's stool, her face scrunched up cutely as she tried to pronounce the words correctly.

"Muy bein peqino!"Regina clapped, congratulating the child. "What do you have there?" She asked, as she took the colouring perniphernila, and placed it n the counter.

"I coloured the baby Momma , see." Rebecca giggled, pointing to the blue and red squiggles drawn across the page . "Thats you Momma , standing next to Henry and Papa, and the baby is in your tummy here."

"Ah, I see . And we are very colourful too . " Regina chuckled, looking at the blue stick version of herself .

"Yeah we're colourful because we're happy Momma , like a rainbow." Rebecca informed, bobbing her head up and down, causing messy curls to bounce around her cherub like face.

"Momma ? " Rebecca tilted her head to the side in question.

Regina smiled at the girl's inquiring pose ,"Yes baby ? "

"Can I feel the baby ?"

Regina popped her last fry into her mouth before she took the toddler's hands and placed them on her protruding abdomen.

"The baby's moving Momma ! " Rebecca gasped in awe, " It feels like waves."

"That's because the baby's turning around ."

"Is she getting comf'table?" Rebecca asked , pressing her hands into the woman's stomach.

"Mhmm."

"OKay. Adios. " Rebecca waved scampering off with her colouring things to some corner of the house.

"Regina !" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

The woman in question rolled her eyes. _Impossible._

Regina slipped of the stool and waddle upstairs and into their bathroom.

"Gina !"

"There is absolutely no reason good as to why you could be screaming my name like that." She placed her hands on widening hips.

"I need help with something." Emmett pouted.

"You are too old to pout, especially whilst naked." Regina smirked.

"I'm cute." He grinned, flicking wet hair out of his eyes.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes." What do you need help with dear? "

"Can you come wash my back?" A tongue darted ,licking slick bottom lip.

"Hmm. You do realize that both our children are in the house awake ?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping you from taking your clothes off now is it ?" Emmett counter saucily.

Regina shed her clothing and stepped carefully into the shower with Emmett's help.

"I'll be quick. "He smirked, " and hopefully you'll be quiet.

"We don't want you to be too quick no do we dear?" Regina watched him heatedly .

Emmett nipped a pebbled nipple in response. "Of course not ."

Emmett kneeled down in front of Regina ,ready to worship his queen , when their names were called.

"Mom !"

"Nana and Pop-Pops are here !"

The brunette woman groaned,slamming her head none too gently againt the tile wall,while her lover chuckled against her stomach." Did I tell you how much I hate your parents?"

After getting dressed ,with much grumling on Regina's part the couple found themselves in the living room, where she glared daggers at Snow.

"Uh - Regina ? Is there something wrong?

 _Yes , your incredibly sexy son was about to worship me and you showed up._ She rolled her eyes.

"Be nice ." Emmett whispered,before greeting his parents.

"Hello David . " Regina hugged her future father-in-law, and smiled smugly at Snow. They had come to an understanding and all was forgiven, but Regina still liked to rile the woman up.

"Have you guys found out what you're having ?" David asked ,his hands resting on her belly.

"Momma doesn't want to know. It has to be a surprise. "Rebecca piped up ,from her perch on her grandmother's lap.

"That's right Becca and a surprise it will remain." Regina glared at Snow in warning. Snow pouted.

"We're going to take Neal to the park .We just wanted to stop by and say hi. " David pulled Snow off the couch ,where she seemed to be stuck.

"Momma ! Can Henry and me -ah I, go with Nana and Pop-Pops to the park ? "

Regina's mind was already set . "Yes dear ,you may go, if they allow it ."She replied a bit to enthusiastically .

Snow's eyes narrowed suspiciously while Emmett muffled a laugh.

"Sure Boo-bear, you guys can come ."David agreed ,taking the children out of the remained.

Regina,ever the Queen of snark said , "Dear, you are on the wrong side of the door."

Snow was confused by the darker woman's behaviour, and said as much." I thought we were becoming friends ?"

"Snow my dear, that was before you ruined my shower. But now that the children are going with you , I can and will be thoroughly f-"

"Okay then ! " Emmett cut Regina off. This conversation wasn't funny anymore, his mother did not need to know what he was thoroughly doing to Regina .

"I did not need that image . " Snow shook her head scandalised.

Regina rubbed her belly absolutely satisfied with herself. She turned to Emmett , "Now that she's gone, I do believe that I am to be involved in a thorough activity ?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Joseph?"

"No."

"Esmeralda?"

"Mmm maybe."

The lovers lay cuddled together on the sofa, with Regina's back pressed against Emmett's front, enjoying the few moments they had before their precious, rambunctious little monsters woke up.

Emmett poked Regina's side as he huffed, "You know it would be _so_ much easier if someone would let me find out the gender."

The woman laughed, squirming away from his ticklish touch, before settling back into his warmth, "You've survived seven months, what's two more?"

Regina craned her neck to glance at Emmett, who was pouting into her shoulder, "Don't do that. It's unbecoming. And speaking of, where did Rebecca learn that horrible puppy eyed look she gave me yesterday?"

Emmett's eyes widened a bit at being caught, "I have no idea what you're talking about. So how about those baby names, huh?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but let him redirect the conversation, "If we have another girl, Esmeralda is nice. It means emerald gemstone. Like your eyes."

"Uh... how about David ?" Emmett smiled widely at his fiance's glare, "I'll take that as a _no_."

"Dear, I have nothing against your father. He has become like a... friend, of sorts. Maybe a middle name."

"Okay, how about," Emmett looked down at the list he made on his phone, " Oh, uh ,how about Daniel?"

Regina gasped and sat up to look at Emmett, "You-you wouldn't mind? Em, you don't have to."

Emmett shrugged as if to say _no big deal._ " He was an important part of your life and he still is ."

The brunette shook her head, as her brow furrowed, "He _was_ an important part of my life, but he isn't anymore. Daniel will always remain in a small part of my heart, he showed me what love was. But you and Henry showed me _how_ to love."

"Gina, you always knew how to love. That's why everything hurt so much. Because of this big heart," Emmett rubbed the place above Regina's heart.

Every time Regina was asked, she would say that she didn't want a baby shower. But Emmett knew better, she was just as excited as he was about the baby's birth. Now all he needed to do was get her out of the house so that he could set up.

Henry sidled up to his mother's side, "So Mom, Ruby wants to take us out for lunch."

Regina, even though she pretended not to, liked Ruby. The two had come to an understanding and shared a kinship.

"And why would she want to do that? You do know that we go to Granny's quite frequently, right?" Regina quirked a brow, resting the pregnancy book she was reading on her belly.

Henry rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yes but she wants to catch up and get baby hugs. Her words, not mine. And I think it's cute that you try to be all badass."

"Henry!"

"I know, language. Sorry. "

"I am not cute." She sniffed, wrinkling her nose.

The fourteen year old tapped his mother's nose, "Of course not."

Regina swatted his hand from her face and stretched her hands towards him, "Help me up."

 _And she says she's not cute,_ Henry thought as he grabbed his mother's hands and helped her up from the couch.

"Where is Ruby?" Regina grumbled at her son's smug look.

"Right here!" Ruby appeared at the living room entrance with Rebecca on her hip and Emmett in tow.

"Hey babe." Emmett grinned and kissed Regina's bare lips.

"Mmm, will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Sadly no, I have uh ...some things to take care off." Emmett pushed his hands into his jean pockets and rocked back onto his heels, avoiding Regina's suspicious squint.

"You're lucky I'm hungry. I love you."

"Love you too babe!" Emmett yelled after his pregnant fiancee and grinned widely when Ruby and Henry threw him a thumbs up.

Emmett closed the door to the mansion and rubbed his palms together before dialing his mother's number, "The eagle has left the nest."

Snow giggled on the other line, "You are such a dork."

"Well I got it from somewhere."

"Oh hush, open the door. We're outside."

An hour and a half later, the mansion was decorated in pink and blue streamers and balloons, with a ridiculous amount of presents, most of which the couple would probably never use,stacked neatly in a corner.

"Okay you guys, find a hiding place. The lights are going out in two minutes."

After everyone found a hidden spot and the house was bathed in darkness, Emmett hid near the door.

* * *

"Why are all the lights out?" she asked, slightly puzzled, as she took out her keys to unlock the mansion door, "What is your father up to now ?"

Ruby, Henry, and Rebecca shrugged, none too innocently, and grinned as Regina swung open the front door.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places and the lights were turned on.

Regina dropped her keys startled, "Oh!"

"Hi, babe! Surprise!" Emmett pressed a kiss to her cheek and hugged her. Regina, embarrassed by her reaction, buried her face into his neck.

"I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Anything for you, Gina. I love you."

Regina sniffled, trying to reel in her emotions but failed, "I love you too, Emmett Swan. You idiot."

"Your idiot." He smiled cheekily. The couple turned around at the chorus of coos behind them. Regina's cheeks heated.

"Momma! You have to open the baby's presents." Rebecca called from the living room, where she sat next to Archie. It wasn't a traditional baby shower but no one cared. Storybrooke wasn't traditional, not in the least.

After opening several gifts and playing inappropriate baby games involving melted chocolate and diapers, Emmett sat Regina down in the center of the room.

"Okay so I have one more gift for you. I, uh, kinda made it."

Regina tucked a fly away curl behind her ear and observed the flat rectangular box with a furrowed brow, "It doesn't have a name on it. What is it?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, a secret smile etched on the corners of his and mother's ,mouths. "Open it."

Regina tore the colourful wrapping paper off the box, revealing brown cardboard and more wrapping paper. After tearing away the cardboard and wrapping paper, more paper was revealed. Regina looked up and smirked at Emmet, "You wrapped this didn't you?"

Her lover smiled sheepishly, "Maybe."

Regina rolled her eyes and magicked the rest of the paper away and gasped, "Oh Emmett."

It was a picture of their first family outing. Regina resting on a checkered blanket, her head resting on Emmett's lap with Rebecca nestled next to them, as her hands tried unsuccessfully to wrap around the baby bump. Henry sat against a tree trunk, reading a book with his mother's feet in his lap.

"How did you…?" Regina was at loss for words.

"I had some help. Ruby took the picture and blew it up. Giuseppe helped me make the frame. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Emmett, this was the day the baby first kicked. You-God I love you." Regina mumbled the last words, her head hung so that no one would see her cry for the second time that day.

"Hey, don't cry," Emmett tucked curls behind her ear, exposing a flushed, tear stained face, "I still have one more gift for you."

"What else could you possibly give me? Look around, Emmett. I have family and friends surrounding me. I have all I ever wanted in life. I am content." Regina teared up again as she gestured to the smiling faces around her.

"So you don't want to see the nursery? " Emmett questioned, dangling the key in front her face.

Regina laughed and grabbed the key, "Besides that, I want nothing else."

"We'll be back!" Emmett ushered his fiancee upstairs.

"This is so exciting!" Ruby squealed.

"I'm just happy they got their shit together." Granny stated none too quietly.

Belle choked back a laugh and shook her head against the waitress's shoulder.

* * *

Upstairs, Emmett teased Regina with the key to the nursery.

"Emmett Swan, give me the key this instant."

"Swan-Mills sounds better."

"What?"

Emmett pocketed the key, which did go unnoticed by the brunette, who was glaring at him, "What? You don't want me to have your name? A man can take his wife's name."

Regina shook her head confused, " It's certainly uncommon. I would have taken your name. And I'm sure Henry would want his father's name, no?"

"Well yeah, I'm sure the kid would but he's been a Mills for the past fourteen years. It would be weird if he and Becca had your name and the new baby has mine. Why not both? And I wouldn't want you to change your last name?" Emmett's arms loosely circled Regina's waist, their unborn child preventing them from being closer.

Regina pulled back, offended, "Why not?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't be like that. I meant that it's a part of you. It's your parent's name. You should always have a part of them with you and I don't want to take that away."

"See what you said there? That's how I feel about the children. I want all of our children to have your name. And I'm sorry that I didn't give Henry or Rebecca your last name. I want a part of you too. Don't you understand that?"

"I think I do. But you don't have to." He felt the need to reassure her for some reason that he couldn't understand.

"Emmett, look at me. I want this marriage. I had a say in this. _I want to marry you_. It's my choice this time. I have been a Mills all my life, and you and I both know that it was a life filled with hardships. This is a new beginning . I want to be a ?" Regina caressed his cheek, running her fingers across his short beard.

"Okay." Emmett shook himself and turned to unlock the door, taking a moment to reel in his emotions, "You ready to see the room?"

Regina nodded and waddled her way into the nursery. It was painted a light lavender with chocolate brown accents. There was a wooden rocking chair made by Guiseppi and David by the window, overlooking the street. The crib sat on the other side of the room, with pictures of their little family above it.

The woman ran her hands along the smooth cherrywood of the crib, "It's beautiful, Emmett. I don't know when you had the time to do this but it's beautiful."

"We all helped, even Becca. Her hand prints are next to the pictures. And Mom had this great idea to put all of our hand prints their and our names above them. We just have to do yours. See?" Emmett pointed to six pairs of hand prints all labeled accordingly, "I wish I could of done all of this for Henry."

"It doesn't matter, darling. You're here now. He doesn't blame you. You didn't know and I'm sorry that you didn't know."

Emmett nodded his understanding, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know and I love _you_ for loving me."


	9. Chapter 9 (A)

Just as she started to drift into sleep, Regina felt yet another sharp pain in her abdomen and lower back. All day she had dismissed them as Braxton kicks, but they were coming in minute intervals now.

"Momma ?" Rebecca's sleep addled voice interrupted her from oncoming panic.

"Yes dear?" Regina sighed, as she decided if now was a good time to call her fiancé.

"Your tummy is tight. " The toddler tilted her head in confusion as she pressed her hands to her mother's stomach.

"The baby is getting ready to meet its family." Regina's smile faltered as another contraction attacked her lower body. She had no idea why they were coming so quickly. Henry's birth took over ten hours.

 _Time to call Emmett._ The first call didn't go through and when the second and the third went to voicemail, the panic set in. She had done this before, but in a hospital and certainly not with a just turned four year old for moral support. So she called David.

"Hey Regina what's up ?" David answered, cheerfully swinging his legs onto the desk in front of him.

"David, I've gone into labor."

The chair fell over in David's haste as he stood up, grabbed his keys and ran out of the Sheriff's Station.

"Hey Regina, stay online with me alright ? Did you call Emmett ?"

"It went to voicemail." Regina sniffed, this child was not waiting for anyone." David! David my water broke. I can't-can't do this alone David , not again. And Rebecca is with me ."

"Regina, you have to calm down. Emmett probably forgot his phone somewhere. I'll be there with him in ten minutes. Hang tight."

David jumped into the cruiser and sped to Granny's where his son and grandson were getting dinner.

"Emmett ! Regina's gone into labor!"

"Whoa ! What?!" Emmett sputtered, his hot chocolate spilling onto his jeans. "She's not due for another two weeks."

"Yeah well tell that to the kid. You came early to ,let's just go . She'll kill you and me if you miss anything."

With that Emmett grabbed their food and an excited Henry away from his crush and hurried to Mifflin Street.

"I'm sorry Momma ."

"Oh baby, you haven't done anything wrong. It just hurts. Your brother or sister wants to meet you very badly." Regina wiped away a tear and rolled onto her side to get up. "Okay Becca, let's go for a walk."

"Can we pick apples Momma ?" Rebecca asked ,holding out a hand for her mother to take.

"Sure darling."

Mother ,daughter and unborn child picked as many ripe apples as they could reach and when a particularly painful contraction ripped through the brunette, she would sit in a squat and breathe through it with the help of Rebecca's counting. Rebecca had counted up to 100 three times before the pain relented and by then Emmett was rushing to her side.

"I'm so sorry Gina."

"You're here now. That's all that matters. " Regina sighed tiredly.

Regina stood pushing into the wall, trying to get some form of counter pressure ."Urgh, I can't do this anymore !"

"Regina I don't think you have a choice in the matter ." Emmett misunderstood.

"No you idiot , I can't keep standing like this .My back feels like it's on fire."

Emmett checked his watch ,Regina had been in labour for at least 12 hours. "Are you sure you don't want the epidural babe ?" He'd been trying to convince the woman for the past half hour to no avail.

"No I don't want it . I was built for this -"

"Emmett I - I can't. M'tired. " The woman slurred, and blinked up at him through bleary eyes.

"Come baby. I know you can do it. You're the strongest person I know. Come on Gina push." Emmett encouraged, pressing a kiss to her damp temple.

"All Right Regina, this is the last one. I need you to push." Whale looked up at Regina from his position between her legs. Emmett tried not to cringe at the scene, he really disliked the man. "Just the shoulders and the kids out Regina."

Sweat beaded against Regina's forehead has she grit her teeth one last time and pushed with all her strength. After feeling the miniature body leave her own the tired woman collapsed against the pillows, exhausted.

"It's a girl! " Whale informed as he placed the tiny body on Regina's chest.

Emmett's hands shook with excitement and nerves as he cut the umbilical cord where the doctor directed.

After both mother and infant were cleaned up, Emmett nervously hovered near Regina's hospital bed.

"Darling ?" Regina watched the pacing man curiously.

"Hmm . Yeah?" Emmett's head snapped up from his fidgeting hands.

"Come here." Regina motioned to the space next to her. "You aren't going to hurt her." She smiled as she handed the newborn to him.

"She's so tiny. She can't do anything for herself." Emmett looked down at the baby and smiled.

"That is why we will protect her along with Henry and Rebecca. I trust you with not only my life, but also our children's' lives. You could never hurt them." Regina tucked a slender hand underneath a bearded chin. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before."

Emmett laughed loudly, startling the sleeping child in his arms.

"Oh! Hey I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you. " He tried, unsuccessfully to soothe the bawling infant," Why won't she stop? Did I break her ?" Wide panic struck eyes darted to Regina.

"She's just hungry love. " The woman chuckled, taking the child, " Right Bubby, you love your Papa." She cooed as she slipped the hospital gown down .

"What's it feel like ?" Emmett asked as he watched the tired mother stroke their daughter's dirty blonde hair.

Regina spared Emmett a glance ,not wanting to take her eyes of the little being in her arms, " It's wonderful, one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. When Henry first latched on I felt as if my world was completed. I was so happy - now, I'm even happier."


	10. Not An Update

You guys ..I am so sorry ,especially to the people who have been reading and giving me reviews. I hope you guys forgive me . I have posted a piece of chapter nine ...The story will move a bit a faster from now on. im still prepping for cxc..which is kinda like the regents exams or for you potter fans out there O levels , so i havent been able to type up the story . Its all written up though..all the way to chapter 14 i believe. Just stick with me guys .


	11. Chapter (B)

_Previously_

 _Emmett laughed loudly, startling the sleeping child in his arms._

 _"Oh! Hey I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you. " He tried, unsuccessfully to soothe the bawling infant," Why won't she stop? Did I break her ?" Wide panic struck eyes darted to Regina._

 _"She's just hungry love. " The woman chuckled, taking the child, " Right Bubby, you love your Papa." She cooed as she slipped the hospital gown down ._

 _"What's it feel like ?" Emmett asked as he watched the tired mother stroke their daughter's dirty blonde hair._

 _Regina spared Emmett a glance ,not wanting to take her eyes of the little being in her arms, " It's wonderful, one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. When Henry first latched on I felt as if my world was completed. I was so happy - now, I'm even happier."_

Emmett playfully quirked an eyebrow," So Bubby ?"

The brunette flushed ,"It's just something I used to call Henry. I haven't called him that in years . Do you think he will mind?"

Emmett shook his head," Nah she's gonna have him wrapped around her little finger, just like Becca. He's gonna mind that she doesn't have a name yet though."

Regina looked up from Becca sheepishly," I have already picked one. But if you don't like it we can change it.

"It's okay. I have a name too, we can use it for her middle name. What is it ?"

"Luna. I - I would watch you at night when you would leave our bed to look out the window.

Emmett's cheeks tinted in embarrassment, "Gina I -"

The woman shifted the nursing child ,"Let me finish . One night I saw you looking at the moon and it seemed as if you were talking to yourself ,and I remember hearing you question your ability to be a father. My love, you are a wonderful father. It doesn't matter that you never got to hold Henry when he was born, he will never hold that against you. It is not your fault that missed the things you did ,but mine. You didn't know. I know that I am not the best mother in the world but together we are all our children need. You could never fail them or me. So yes that's how I came up with her name. Luna is Latin for moon."

Emmett chuckled his eyes shiny with tears and love for the woman beside him. "Damn you, woman. You're gonna ruin my bad ass rep."

 **SO there you guys have it ! I am currently typing chapter 10. hope you like this short piece . Remember to comment and follow and all that jazz. I love when u guys comment.. and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello Friends ! So Welcome to chapter 11 ... All mistakes are mine ... Remember to comment and share.**

Chapter 10

Emmett parked in front of 108 Miflin and turned to look at his future wife and daughter.

"You ready to see the crowd?"

Regina tucked a strand of unstraighted hair behind her hair. " No particularly . I look a mess ,my hair hasn't been washed properly in days and its starting to curl like mad. Would be horrible of me to not want to share her with anyone ? I like being in this moment , with just the two of us ,and of course Henry and Becca. "

Emmett reached over and fingered a bouncy curl, "I like your hair like this .You should where it curly more often. And as for not sharing Lu ,I completely understand. Lord knows my mother is going to latch on to her.

Regina snorted ," You're mother is eyeing me from our window. As for my hair ,I will think about it."

* * *

"Mom!" Henry tackled his mother in a hug.

"Hello dear."

"Oh my goodness! Regina she looks just like you," Snow whispered excitedly as she peeked at the yawning baby, "She has Emmett's eyes. "

"Hey Ma ,I'm great how are you ?" Emmett rolled his eyes playfully at his mother.

"Oh Em hi . Can I hold her ?"Snow pat his hand in greeting ,her eyes never leaving the blinking baby.

"Sure ,but can we get inside the house first ..you know maybe into the living room if it's not too much?"Emmett shook his head in amusement as he followed his overly enthusiastic mother into the next room, leaving Regina and Henry in the foyer.

"Darling where is Rebecca?"

" Oh well she was here a minute ago. "Henry's brows furrowed ,"Maybe she's colouring. "

"Okay ,I'll go look for her."

Regina climbed the stairs slowly, still sore from Luna's birth, and walked towards the child's bedroom to find it empty."Becca dear ,where are you?"

Regina saw a flash of brown curls by her and Emmett's room.

"Rebecca ?" The brunette found the child clutching her body pillow, her hair spilling over it as she buried her face into the fabric ,inhaling her mother's scent.

"Darling what's wrong?"

Regina saw the child's shoulders move up and down in a shrug. The woman tapped Rebecca's bottom in reprimand."We use our words when something is the matter ."

Rebecca wiggled her little body stubbornly before turning over onto her back and staring at her mother with a defiant pout. "You and Papa forgot 'bout me."

Regina sighed, grabbed hold of the pouting toddler's foot and pulled her into her lap.

"Why do you think that dear?"

"'Cuz I'm 'dopted !"

"Because you're adopted." Regina repeated in confusion." Darling you know that you are adopted, but that doesn't matter. You know that both Papa ,Henry and I love you."

"Nana said I'm gonna get left out cuz of the baby . You and Papa are gonna be tied and not wanna play and snuggle with me . Nana said its gonna be different cuz Henry and the baby are you and Papa's baby and I'm not."

Regina saw red . Why did she have to come home to her four year old questioning her position in the family. Of course this was Snow's mess.

The fuming woman assured the confused toddler of her family's love and tucked her in for a nap before storming downstairs.

* * *

Regina stalked into the living room, her curly hair tied into a messy pony tail, wearing yoga pants and one of Emmett's sweat shirts ,she still managed to look intimidating.

"Henry take Luna and go into our bedroom with Rebecca. Be careful with the stair and do not come out ." Regina spoke softly but sternly, prompting the lanky teen to follow directions ,no questions asked.

"Gina wha-" The woman held up her hand cutting Emmett off.

"Emmett Swan, so help me God ,if you do not remove your mother from our house I will do something I will regret."

"Regina ! " Snow gasped in horror.

"Gina what's going on ?" Emmett touched Regina's shoulder.

Regina whipped away from his touch , " You want to know what's wrong ? Your mother doesn't know when to keep her fucking mouth closed!"

"Regina I did nothing ! What are you accusing me of ?"Snow put her hands on her hips angrily

"Babe, calm down, you and Luna just came back from the hospital."

Regina's darkened eyes glared at the man attempting to pacify her.

"Do not tell me to calm down like I'm on some endorphin based high. Why should I have to come home to our four year daughter questioning our love for her because she was adopted? She was perfectly happy to become a big sister before she overheard her Grandmother, "Regina spat the title out like it left an undesired taste in her mouth, "saying that we would forget about her. That we wouldn't love her the same because and I quote from the mouth of our little girl, 'Henry and the new baby are you and Papa's and I'm not because I'm adopted.' And I am supposed to calm down ?!"

Regina sneered at Snow who had paled to an unearthly shade of gray. "Oh now you remember . Was this your plan all along ? Let the bitter Evil Queen fall in love and then tear her family apart. You told my baby that I don't love her ! Because she is not biologically mine ? How dare you Snow White!" The woman's chest was heaving as she cried, but she was far from finished.

"I am so done with your bullshit Snow . I thought we had come to an understanding, that we had come to peace with our differences and put aside our hate. But it never ends does it? Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" She laughed incredulously ,"For once ! You are silent. Snow get the fuck out my house and don't come near my children."

Snow was shocked out of her frozen state, "Regina , I didn't know that she was behind me."

"That's your excuse ?! David please remove your insipid wife from my house before I kill her."

David ,who had been quietly observing for once, nodded and lead his sobbing wife out of the mansion .

"Gina ! You can't just ban her from seeing her grandchildren." Emmett huffed in frustration.

"Were you not privy to the conversation at hand ? Emmett I just wanted to come home to my children, and be with my family. Do you think I envisioned this ? They didn't even get to hold her Emmett. " Regina sighed, her breath catching as she tried to calm down." I just -we were becoming a family again, I could actually make a joke with the woman. I'm just sad and I don't understand why she would question-" Regina's breathing quickened as she worked herself up again.

"Hey, Gina looked at me .You need to breathe. I'll go talk to my mother tomorrow. For now let's just try to salvage the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers ! Thank you guys so much for your reviews , the inspire me to write more and keep you guys updated. Some serious fluff is going to happen in this chapter .Be prepared lol. Oh and I forgot to address this but Rebecca's age ... I have her as a four year old in the first chapter and I'm not sure if I changed it to three or not soo to confirm She was three at the beginning of the year and is now four. All mistakes are mine .**

Chapter 11

Regina had just finished feeding Lu and she was exhausted. The past week had taken a lot out of her ,especially the occasions where Snow would insist on coming to the house to apologize . Regina just wasn't ready to forgive her. The saddened woman barely managed to drag herself into bed. She had nothing else to do but sleep, Emmett the wonderful man that he was, was downstairs preparing dinner, Lu was asleep ,Henry went to a friend's house and Rebecca - was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong baby ?"

"Can I have cuddles?" Rebecca fiddled with a pigtailed braid.

"Of course my love , hop up." Regina watched as the four year old clambered onto the king sized bed ,before pulling her up the rest of the way.

The toddler squirmed around until she found her spot snuggled against her mother's chest.

"Momma ?"

"Hmm?' Regina mumbled tiredly as she ran her hands over Rebecca's hair.

"Are you mad at Nana ?"

Regina's hand stilled ."No." She answered, surprised to find that she actually wasn't, "I'm just a little sad."

"Did I make you sad Momma ?"

"No baby ,you could never make me sad . Nana's my friend and what you overheard made you sad and in turn mad me sad ,because I never want to see any of my babies cry."

"But Lu cries a lot Momma and she just got here."

Regina chuckled at her logic ," Babies cry a lot ,when they're tired or when they are hungry or lonely. "

"So if Lu cries I should talk to her ?"

"Mhmm and if she doesn't stop you come get me ,Papa or Henry okay?"

"Okay.."Rebecca continued to look at her mother

"Do you want to ask me something else?" Regina chuckled when the girl buried her head underneath the covers. "Are you sure darling ?" The woman felt Rebecca's head move against her chest.

Rebecca peeked at her mother and blushed shyly.

"Why are you embarrassed baby girl ?" Regina removed the blanket to look at the blushing child."Mija ,you know you can tell me or ask me anything right ?" Regina poked her cheek.

"Mhmm..Momma ?" Rebecca looked up at her mother through her eyelashes.

"Yes Mija ?" Regina answered the stalling child sweetly .

Rebecca took a deep breath before continuing ,"How come Lu has special snuggles ?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Rebecca's antics, "You mean when I feed her?"

"Yeah."

"Lu doesn't get special snuggles ,she gets milk ."

"Milk? In here ?" A little finger poked Regina's engorged breast .

Somehow Regina managed not to laugh and nodded.

"Does Lu like it ?"She tilted her head to the side .

"I'm pretty sure she does darling."

"May I have some please ?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh .The child asked so innocently and sweetly . I had to be the cutest thing ever. She didn't really see any problems with breastfeeding a four year old Henry had stopped six months before he turned five. It as a form of comfort and bonding time for both mother and child. Regina sat up against the head of the bed and pulled the child into her lap. The woman studied Rebecca as she unbuttoned her flannel night shirt . Rebecca lay on her mother's chest and looked up at her before pursing her lips.

Regina could have laughed at the strange sweetness of the situation.

Rebecca stared at her mother in surprise ,"Momma your milk taste like ice cream."

"Oh really ?" She knew the milk was sweet but ice cream was pushing it a little .

"Mhmm ,melted ice cream."Regina chuckled as she watch the girl continue to suckle.

* * *

Emmett just having finished dinner went upstairs to check on his girls.

" What do we have here?"

Regina ,who had dozed off sleepily turned her head to look at Emmett. "Hi."

He pressed his lips to hers in greeting,"Hey . Where's Lu?"

"I put her down for a nap almost ,"she checked the clock on the side table," two hours ago, she should be waking up soon."

"What about this sleepy head ?" Emmett gestured to Rebecca ,who had begun to stir.

"Oh,well that is a story to be told." The woman laughed as she looked at the sleeping child who lay asleep on her naked chest.

"I bet ." Emmett laughed

"She came right after I had put Lu down and proceeded to shyly ask why Lu got special snuggles. So I explained to her that I fed Lu milk and where it came from. And then she asked if she could have some. It was so cute and she even said please . How could I say no to that face ? And apparently my breast milk taste like ice cream."

"That's ..." Emmett's nose scrunched ," I don't know how I feel about that .

"It's perfectly normal for it to taste sweet. I remember when I was breast feeding Henry, I accidently poured breast milk into my coffee. I kept a couple extra bags of pumped milk after Henry stopped . "

"You do know that that's a little bit weird right?" Emmett chucked, "I'm gonna get Lu, Henry should be home soon.

"Okay." Regina pursed her lips, silently asking for a kiss. Emmett smiled and obliged happily ,before hopping up and walking out of the room.

Regina watched her love walk out into the hall and then turn around and lean against the door way.

"Did you forget something dear ?"

The blonde shook his head,"Nah. You know I love you right ?"

Regina smirked ,"How could I not ?"

" I don't know . I love you."

"I love you too dear."

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 11 . Follow and Review please . Love you guys . 3**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N : Soo funny story . I was reading you guys reviews(which I love btw)on my phone and I noticed stars replacing the word breast like so b****t and I was like wtf ?! WHY ARE WE ASHAMED OF THE BREAST !? and went on an entire rant in my head about breast . Come to find out ..the word was just blocked on my phone because when I went on it was there =p I couldn't stop laughing . I loved reading you guys commets . Some said they were breastfed until they were ten . Dude your mother needs a reward and ur brain cells must be super developed .Sighe I am such a weirdo. Anyway continue on. If you guys have questions or anything about the story or just want to talk just pm me or message me on fb ,my name is Asmmyy Haqq. Oh wait one more thing .. as for the person who asked about Emmett's reaction to Snow ... I didn't really think about that . I thought it would just be something between Snow and Regina ,but I think I will put something ..so think of it as a kind of late reaction . TW for implication of rape ,sexual abuse and suicide . All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 12

Emmett wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunette and pulled her into his chest. Somehow they had survived the night with Luna only waking once for a feeding and diaper change. "Beginner's luck ." Regina had mumbled tiredly ," Henry wasn't so well behaved ."

Emmett nuzzled his nose into Regina's curls and breathed in her unique scent .

Regina smiled against his chest ," You are squishing me ...and sniffing me . Do I smell dear ?"

"Never and you like my hugs ."

Regina turned his embrace and kissed his nose ." Mm I do , when you aren't squeezing the love out of me."

Emmett's laugh rumbled deep within his chest."Well what if I told you I wanted all of your love ?"He dug a finger underneath her ribs .

Regina swatted his hands away and pointed finger his way. " Remove this big hands .. no tickling."

"Your finger is so tiny ! And you love these big hands ."

"And you love these tiny hands ,but no tickling !" Regina squeaked when Emmett brought his hands closer to her ribs .

"Fine, but remember this Mrs. Swan-Mills ,after six weeks ,be prepared for tickling ."

Regina quirked an eyebrow ,"Just tickling ?"

Emmett nipped a soft earlobe ,"Maybe ,maybe not."

"I have to go talk to your mother today ." Regina sat up against the headboard, "I hope that goes well ."

"Are you going to take the girls ?"

"I have to ,you have work today and Henry has football practice .'

"She's not too young to go out ?"

"She is only a couple of days ..not even a full two weeks. I would like to keep her away from other people's germs but I see that is not happening so. " Regina shrugged in her one shoulder way," I'm going to get Lu ready . Can you wake up Becca and Henry ?"

"Yeah. " Emmett pressed a kiss to the woman's temple and went to wake their children.

"Today is going to be a long ass day ." Regina muttered before following Emmett out of the room.

* * *

"Becca ,when we get out of the car,I want you to stay on the side walk while I take Lu out . Can you do that for Momma ?" Regina looked at the reflection of the child in her rear view mirror.

Rebecca kicked her legs against her car seat and nodded.

"Good girl . Okay let's go ."

Regina turned the ignition off and dropped the keys into her baby bag. After unbuckling Rebecca ,she turned to the girl."What did Momma say ?"

"Stay right here !" Rebecca pointed to the side walk.

"Good job baby . High five!" Regina held her palm out and received a sloppy slap from the four year old.

Regina unbuckled Lu and the trio made their way inside. Walking up three flights of stairs with a four year old ,a carriage and a huge bag was harder than she thought.

"Boo-bear knock the door please ."

Regina waited with baited breath for Snow to open the door . _Why am I so nervous ?_ She looked down at her daughters . _I just want my family to be happy._

Snow opened the door with a hopeful smile."Regina . Hi "

"Hello Snow, can we come in ? "

"Of course !" The woman pushed the door open and waited for them to enter before closing it behind them.

"Hello David." Regina greeted the man with a kiss to the cheek and placed the carrier on the kitchen table.

"Hey Regina . And Boo-bear !"

"Hi Pop-pop ! " Rebecca squealed as her grandfather peppered her face with kisses. " And Lu's here too Pop-pop. You have to give her kisses too."

"Of course ." David set Rebecca on the floor and took Lu out of her carrier. "Hey Lu bug ."

"I'm going to talk to Snow ,everything they need is in the baby bag." Regina ran her uncharacteristically sweaty palms down the front of her jean clad thighs and walked into the tiny living area.

"Snow ."

"Regina ,take a seat please ."

A dark brow raised ,"No need to be formal dear."

Snow nodded . "I'm sorry . I know I've been saying that a lot in our past ,but I mean it . I didn't mean what I said in a malicious way . I was just worried that she would feel left out because of the new baby, much like Emmett was not too long ago. I just- I realized that Emmett felt like he didn't matter anymore or that we didn't want to get to know him because we would be too focused on Neal. I didn't want Rebecca to feel that way . And I know you must hate me now more than ever."

"Then you should have come to Emmett and I Snow and not doubt our parenting skills. We talked to her about having another baby in the house and though it wasn't an in depth conversation both parties were understood. She was excited. I am not even angry anymore Snow. I have come to terms with our past . I just need you to understand ,so that we can start over. I am so tired of our feuding ,and I don't want my children or any of yours to be a part of it. So I would like to explain why I hated you ,or thought that I hated you for so long." Regina took a deep breath before continuing ," All my life I wanted a family, people who would love and understand me for who I am. I am sure you heard the rumors of my being barren. I have protected you from the truth for so long now Snow . For thirty three years now Snow, I think it's time you knew the truth about your father. "

Snow shook her head ,almost unwilling to hear the truth ,but knew in her heart that it was going to be true.

"Snow I did not want to marry your father ,and I am sure you know that only the lucky found true love with royalty. Your father ripped the smallest chance of happiness from me . The creation of life . Something so simple, that defines every woman's life. My wedding night to your father was not pleasant at all. He in all honesty was a cruel man, but you were still a child and in need of a father figure so I kept his ugliness from you. After your father was killed, Mother came to me. I thought that she finally wanted to be the mother I always craved, but of course she just had ulterior methods. She wanted to find suitors for me, and make me a queen again. But no one wants a barren woman Snow."

"Is that why you cast the curse ?"

"That was a part of it . When I cast the curse I foolishly thought that I would be healed. " Regina shook her head and let out a hollow laugh.

"Until you met Emmett. I never did hear how you guys met. Can you tell me ?"

"The curse had been active for eighteen years and I decided that it would be the last time I would try becoming pregnant. Fifteen years of failed pregnancies take a toll, so I gave up for three years before convincing myself to try again. I had gone to Boston that year with a new mind set. I was going to return to Storybrooke carrying a child. And I did - just not the way I had imagined. As usual the pregnancy did not take. I remember feeling like a failure or as if the universe was punishing me for my evils, so I went to a local lounge to wash away my sorrows. By my fifth drink, your son took it upon himself to cut me off."

Snow touched a warm palm to Regina's arm ,encouraging her to continue. Regina smiled gratefully.

"I honestly was considering taking my life. What did I have to live for? I had no love, no family, I couldn't even conceive. My mother was right all along . I was a failure. I couldn't even cast a simple curse to make you suffer. So there I was sitting at a bar drinking away my sorrows and contemplating taking my life. Emmett sat and talked to me for the longest while. I've never just opened myself up to anyone the way I had that night. I told him of all my insecurities and pain and he listened. I don't even remember how we ended up at his apartment, but I do remember drinking at least three cups of coffee and then kissing him." Regina smiled at the memory," Of course ever the gentlemen, he refused me .I remember crying a his rejection. " The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"He told me that he wasn't rejecting me but that I wasn't just going to be a one night stand, that he wanted something with me . I cried when he held me afterwards. I felt so vulnerable and loved . But being the coward that I was ,I ran away the next morning ."

"Why did you leave then ?"

"I was scared of finally having someone who could complete me to then have them ripped from me . I couldn't go through that again." Regina admitted

Snow embraced the woman next to her . " I understand Regina and I am truly sorry for my foolishness. I have a habit of speaking and doing things with good intentions ,but without thinking of the consequences. I have seen it within myself ,but chose to ignore it .I hope in time we can become friends again."

"I hope so too. And knowing the both of us and the tendencies of this family ,we will always do something that will affect one another greatly, good or bad. I do believe that I could have reacted differently and given you the chance to explain yourself."

Snow white was surprised by Regina's words and even more so when she felt the woman return her embrace.

Regina detached herself from her former enemy and wiped her eyes with a napkin."Okay ,you need to speak with Becca now."

The younger brunette wiped away tears and nodded in agreement. "She must think I don't love her ."

"Please that child adores you .Just hug her and explain in simple English .She is very smart for her age."

"Of course she is she's a Swan-Mills."

* * *

"Baby, Nana wants to speak to you. Make sure you listen carefully okay ?"

"Yes Momma ."

"Good girl . Can I have a kiss ?"

Rebecca nodded and pressed a sloppy kiss to her mother's lips. Regina laughed and patted the child's bottom." Okay go on now."

Regina watched her four year old hop into the living room and sit next to her grandmother, before turning to David who was cooing at a very alert Luna.

"You look comfortable." She smiled and sat next to him at the table.

"I am. I miss this . Neal is so big now, all he wants to do is play and rough house all day. Even though he occasionally cuddles with us."

"Where is the little devil ?"

"He is currently with his newest object of affection- Ruby. It's hilarious how he follows her around like a love sick puppy. I mean he's only three. "David chuckled.

"You think he's bad ? Henry was worse .He couldn't get enough of Ruby. Before he could even walk he was drooling all over her and would fuss for her attention. It was most annoying."

"I can only imagine .You trying to be a hard ass mayor with a cute drooling baby." David laughed at Regina's pursed lips.

"Hmmpf well yes. It was." She cracked a smile at the memory.

At 108 Miflin, Henry and Emmett sat in front of the huge television in the den, playing video games. Henry suddenly paused the game.

"Hey ! I was about to take out that guy !" Emmett complained

"Sorry Dad. I was just wondering . You think Mom will forgive Grandma ?"

"Yeah. You're Mom's pretty forgiving when she wants to be and in this case, I'm sure when everything is explained, they will be fine." Emmett answered unsure if he was trying to convince the boy or himself.

"I sure hope so, I love Grandma but she says the wildest things sometimes. But what about you ? I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

Emmett rubbed at his thick brows. " I was angry about what Mom said ,but I talked it over with Dad. Its kinda like when we found out Mom was pregnant with Neal. I felt kinda bad ,jealous even because I thought that they didn't want to get to know me or they wouldn't have the time to get to know me because they would be focused on raising Neal. I would never want Rebecca to feel that way . I had a long talk with Mom and Dad about that the other day. I think this was something Snow and Gina need to work out by themselves, they have a lot of underlining issues."

"Wow Dad ,I didn't know you felt like that . I'm glad everybody is working everything out because I am honestly tired of the feuding in this family.

"Me too... so uhuh you and Grace are thing now ?"

"What ?! I have no idea what you're talking about Dad."Henry avoided eye contact and started up the game.

"Come on kid. You're sixteen now . Trust me I remember those days ,and I've seen you chatting Grace up at the diner."

Emmett watched as a blush creep up Henry's neck.

"So you like her ?"

"Yeah. I mean I guess. She's really pretty and super smart. How' you know you'd liked Mom?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head awkwardly ,wondering how the conversation turned on him.

"Weren't we talking about you and Grace ?"

"Hey don't try to change the topic ,I answered your question. How'd you know you liked Mom? Come to think of it how'd you guys meet ?"

 _Oh god Gina's gonna kill me ._ " I'm not sure that's an appropriate story for your age Hen. What I can tell you is that I liked your Mom from the first time I saw here . I wanted to know everything about her and love her ."

"You guys met somewhere weird didn't you ? You guys probably met in a bar or something right ? Wait does that mean ... " Henry's ramblings trailed off as he looked at his father wide eyed.

"Hey man . Henry don't do that ." Emmett ran his hands over his face and sighed before turning off the game. "Okay . I met your mom in Boston, in a bar . Let's just say she was at a low point and I went to talk to her. She looked so heartbroken and lost."

"That was when Mom was trying to have a baby right ?"

"Uh yeah,she told you about that ?"

Henry nodded and motioned for his father to continue.

"I'm not going to tell you that you were a result of a one night stand Henry ,because I didn't want it to be . I wanted something with your mother, but I think I scared her off. Don't make that face ,it's not her fault I didn't know you . Ugh this is so hard to explain. If I knew about you kid ,I can't honestly say what could have happened. I wasn't a good person."

"But you loved Mom ."

"But that didn't make me a good person. I thought your mom would help me become a better person, I wanted to become a better person for her. I'm not really surprised that she left Boston."

Regina who had been leaning against the den entrance spoke up." I was scared ."

"Hey Mom. Where's Lu and Becca ,and why were you scared ?"

"Your sisters are at your Grandparents. And to answer your question, I was afraid to hold on to something or someone and have them ripped from me or hurt me."

"But Mom ,Dad would never hurt you, he's your true love." Henry stated matter of factly.

"Henry ,just because two people love one other ,it does not mean that they can't hurt one another."

"I know now that your father would never hurt me intentionally ,but I didn't then and I was afraid. I never wanted something so badly, but what brought this discussion up ?"

"Henry kissed Grace." Emmett tugged the woman into his lap.

"I did not !" Henry protested

"That blush says otherwise."

"Leave the boy alone. I hope you were a gentleman ? " Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Oh my god Mom !? " Henry groaned ,burying his face into a cushion.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you dear, but I did not raise a barbarian. " Regina sighed rubbing a loving hand through his mop of hair."Are you going to invite her over for dinner?"

"You guys please. " Henry pleaded ,his ears turning bright red.

"Okay we will let it go. Darling get ready to go by your grandparents."

"Cool Gramps can show me how to use a sword again."Henry jumped off the floor and ran towards his room.

"No running Henry!"

"Sorry Mom !"

Emmett nudged Regina's hip, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear Henry ask if he was a mistake." The brunette sighed and turned to straddle Emmett ,wrapping toned legs around his middle.

"Is that okay ? It doesn't hurt to sit like that ?"

"No ,I didn't tear during Luna's birth so its fine. I'm actually very comfortable. I miss being this close to you ."Regina snuggled into Emmett more.

"I miss this too. We are both so busy ,what with all the town stuff and the kids . I feel like I haven't spent any time with you these past two weeks . Oh and uh I'm sorry if that wasn't how you wanted to tell Henry. But he asked and we promised to never lie to him again."

" I know ,I just wish things had been different. Had I just stayed we could have been a family sooner."

"Hey,we are all here now . Besides ,if you didn't come back to Storybrooke the curse would have gone haywire."

Regina brushed her nose against Emmett neck and breathed in his scent." I'm so tired . I had a very long day , I think it's just getting to me."

"Speaking of ,how'd it go ?" Emmett asked as he rubbed soothing circles down Regina's back

"It went far better than expected, at least on my part. I truly am tired of fighting with your mother ,it is not healthy. We are learning to come to terms . Snow also talked to Becca and I'm assuming it went well because the child hoped out of the room talking about chocolate chip cookies. Oh an I think your father wants another child ."

"But Neal is barely three yet !"

"Yes, well you should have seen him with Lu. It was very endearing . "

"Hey Gina , don't we have to go pick up the girls ?"

"No your parents want to spend the day with them and Henry. And Becca missed Neal ,so your mother asked if she could spend the night . We have to pick up Lu later though."

"Okay, so we can spend the remainder of the day together ."

"Mhmm" Regina agreed sleepily.

"Okay let's get up ." Emmett patted Regina's bottom .

" I rather like the position we are in right now ."

" Well I kinda wanna cuddle too but in a bed ."

" Fine ,but you are carrying me ."

" No prob Bob . " Emmett stood up with Regina clinging to him like a koala . "Are you asleep yet ?"

"Almost .."

Emmett laughed as he carried his sleepy future wife to their bedroom .

* * *

 **So there you have it guys ! This entire chapter is 8 pages long . It took me forever to type . Anyway , i have to go hide in a hole and continue writing this out on paper so you guys wont see me for a little bit . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Dont forget to review and share . love you guys !**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Helloo my loves ! I'm back ! I just wanted to give you guys a little something. My hole hasn't been as bright and imaginative as I wanted it to be. Anyway , I dreamed up a little drabble for my loves . It's really fluffy. I hope you guys like it . You guys I have a little over six thousand views ! Thank you so much.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Emmett had just gotten in from work , and made his way into the bedroom after checking in on their sleeping children.

"Baby I'm home .. Hey Gina what's wrong ?" Emmett rushed to the woman's side.

Regina wiped her eyes "Nothing .."

"You can't possibly tell me that nothing is wrong when you are sitting here crying your eyes out .Baby tell me what's wrong . " Emmett wrapped his arms his wife.

"It's silly .I'm just feeling a little hormonal." Regina attached herself to Emmett. " They are so heavy and my nipples are sore."

"What can I do babe?"

Regina shook her head. " Is Lu still sleeping ? "

"Yeah I just checked in on them . She's finally sleeping through the night."

Emmett pulled the woman against his chest and played with her wedding bad. "I'm so glad we got married baby . "

"So am I .You're mother's face was hilarious . She looked like she was going to have a conniption. "

"Well she didn't exactly imagine City Hall to be our wedding venue." Regina laughed ,then cringed in pain when Emmett arm pressed against her tender breast.

"Sorry ."

"Its fine. Lu laughed today ! I forgot to tell you. It was the funniest thing . I was cooking and a pot fell so close to my foot, she was startled for about five seconds before she began to laugh . It was the cutest thing . Henry didn't start laughing until he was at least 9 weeks . We have a very smart lady . "

"Yes she is very wise for a two month old." Emmett laughed when Regina twisted to poke him in the ribs.

"You are wearing street clothes on my bed darling . Go change please."

Emmett rolled his eyes and began to undress . "Come here ."

"Oh really . Are you propositioning me my love ?" Regina bit her lip coyly

"Only if you want me too baby."

"Mmm well what if I told you that I wanted to ,and that a certain doctor said that its okay ?"

"Well then bring that pretty ass over here ." Emmett smirked .

Regina laughed as she crawled over to Emmett . " Be careful ."

"Noted."

* * *

The lover's lay tangled together ,Regina wearing her reading glasses she watched as Emmett gently massaged her breast.

"I love when you wear your glasses . You look so cute ."

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste ," I am not cute . And you know I'm blind as a bat . "

Regina played in Emmett's hair as he continued pressing into her soft flesh.

"All done . Does that feel better ?" Emmett asked after he placed kisses onto tanned skin.

"Yes much better . Thank you my love."

* * *

 **Yeaaaah so thats that .. I know its a little weird. I dont think it came out the way I wanted it to .Sighe . I had to do a bit of research for this too. Apparently breastfeeding while beneficial to both mother and child ,it can be a bit painful. Not all the time though. I kinda just wanted them to have a cute moment , where Regina's boobs hurt and Emmett the lovely man that he is massages them for her. You know when ur pmsing and your boobs feel heavy and annoying af and you kinda just want someone to hold them for you ..maybe pet them ( or is that just me ?) but you just end up with your hand permanently attached to your boobs for a couple of days. Oh and I'm sorry if you guys wanted a wedding scene. I suck at those .Ummm yeah ,so review and share please ! Oh and I don't know if I told you guys , but you can pop my chat anytime on fb my name is Asmmyy Haqq or Tumblr incarnationofsleep ,Come talk to me I need more friends lol . Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N : Hi my loves ! I've missed you guys. I was suddenly inspired to right a chapter or two .I just finished reading this wonderful rizzles fic by colormetheworld . It was freaking amazing . I swear some of these writers need to get movie deals . It was amazing . The name of it is Keys . You guys should check it out.**

 **A/N 2 : That was an old authors note ..so this is an updated one. Because I love you guys (and I wanted to get away from Chemistry studies ) I have a little something something for you guys. Or maybe more than a little. It might be long I don't know. Oh and I realized that a lot of my opening scenes are Emmett and Regina in bed ... I don't know if any of you guys realized that or not ,but I just realized it. Does that bother you guys ? Tell me in the comments and I did not forget the picnic scene date for Emmett and Regina that you guys wanted ,I haven't written it yet but I will. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 14

(Fast forward a couple of months . Lu should be about six months now.)

Regina turned in Emmett's embrace and pressed a kiss to his beard jaw. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek, loving the feel of the soft hairs tickling her face. Regina moved to lay on top of Emmett to continue her cuddling.

" You're worst than a cat. Who would have thought the Evil Queen would be a cuddle monster."Emmett chuckled ,the sound vibrating pleasantly against her chest.

"Shh. I was deprived as a child ." Regina laughed as she tried to wrap her small frame around Emmett's larger one. "When I first landed in Storybrooke the toy store had these really big teddy bears . They were HUGE ! So, naturally I bought one and named him Sir. Stuffins. After long infuriating days in town, I would undress and flop into bed with him just like this." The brunette confessed, as her cheeks stained.

"And yet you continue to tell me that you aren't cute . " Emmett playfully rolled his eyes." So am I a replacement for Mr. Stuffins ?"

"Of course not, you are much better." Regina shifted against Emmett and gasped when she felt an unexpected jolt of pleasure run through her abdomen.

"Gina .."

"What time is it ? "

"Four a.m. almost five. The monsters shouldn't be up until 7. Why ?"

Regina sat up to remove the flannel she was wearing, and smiled as Emmett hands trailed over her smooth skin.

"Are you sure Gina ?" Emmett asked his hands tracing the dips in Regina's back.

" Mmm ,make love to me ."

The lovers met in a heated kiss and slowly undressed one another, reveling in the feeling of being skin to skin.

"It's been way too long .." Regina moaned ,holding Emmett's head to her pulse point. " Don't mark me ."

Emmett trailed a wet kiss against her jaw and settled on kiss swollen lips ," Mmm too late .. I'm not very sorry though, "He mumbled against her skin , taking his time to admire his work before moving down her body.

Regina tugged on blonde curls . " Don't tease me .. please . I need you."

Emmett bit the inside of his Gina's thigh and watched the gathering of moisture seeping out of the woman. Grabbing Regina by the thighs , he pulled her to the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her legs against his shoulders. _God she smells good._

Regina tugged on Emmett's hair impatiently and nudged his chin with the wetness between her legs " If one of our children wake up , I swear I will kill you ."

Emmett sunk his teeth into her thigh ,so close to where she need him and looked up at her with a raised brow ." You done complaining?"

The woman nodded , she wouldn't admit it ,but she loved being handled by Emmett. There was just something about the way he wouldn't take her shit and bow down to her like everyone else that just made her positively _wet._

"Good."

Regina moaned in delight and banged her head against the pillow when he finally flattened his tongue against her . " Fuck."

"Mmm, it's that good baby ? " Emmett chuckled running his teeth against the hood of her clitoris. He loved when Regina swore in pleasure seeing as she rarely used 'such foul language'.

Emmett made quick work of the woman above him and just as she was about to fall into release he pulled away. Before Regina had time to complain about the loss, he gathered the woman up and held her against the wall.

Regina looked at the disheveled man holding her against their bedroom wall quizzically . Emmett shrugged ," I had a sudden moment of inspiration."

Regina wrapped her legs around Emmett's waist bringing them closer and sighed as he settled inside her.

"Look at me ."

The woman moaned softly, as she struggled to look at her lover as he slowly brought her closer to the edge.

* * *

" I think that was the best sex we ever had ." Regina mumbled against Emmett's chest . They had somehow ended up on the floor in a heap.

" I have to agree ,even though we might have to go see Whale, with all that head banging you were doing." Emmett laughed .

"Two weeks is a long time Emmett .. I did not need to be teased. We had more than enough foreplay throughout the week."

"Hey what did I tell you about all that complaining ?" Emmett brought a hand down against the curve of the woman's ass.

"Don't do that .We don't have time .."Regina protested even as her hips moved in a quest for friction.

"You like that .. don't you ? Gina you are such a freak. " Emmett laughed .

"Mmm. I thought you knew this already. I like it when you're - assertive. "

"Assertive my ass. You like being handled . You like when I can take control of things right baby ?"

"Yes - Is there a problem with that ?"

"Not at all. Come up here."

"Up where Emmett , I'm already on top of you."

"On my face baby."

"Oh . But ..the children."

"Are going to be a sleep for a bit longer, come up here . I wanna try something."

Regina settled above Emmett and looked down at him, a little unsure of their current position. " Can you breathe ? "

Emmett rolled his eyes at his wife's questioning and set to work.

* * *

Regina smiled as she watched Rebecca play with Lu's toes and tell her of her Playschool adventures. She had started last week and Regina had cried when they dropped the four year old off. Before running off to make new friends , the child placed her warm hands on her mother's cheeks and stated calmly, in a voice almost too grown up for her small body that she 'need to be brave ,because she was a big girl'.

The brunette woman laughed at the memory ,but then frowned when she remembered, her oldest daughter's words after two days of Playschool.

 _"Momma, Stepphie said that big girls don't drink milk from their Mommas ."_

 _Regina's grip on the kitchen counter tightened, heartbroken. She had come to enjoy their bonding time._

 _"Don't you like our tummy time baby ? "_

 _The child nodded but looked conflicted. She wanted to be a big girl, but she was her Momma's baby. " I wanna be a big girl."_

 _"You are a big girl baby, you having my milk doesn't make you an infant. It's very good for you and makes you super strong ."_

 _"Okay Momma . So I can still have tummy time with you and Lu?"_

 _Regina smiled warmly at the child and ran a hand through her unruly curls. " Of course baby."_

"Hey Mom"

Regina was startled form her musings by Henry's deepening voice.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day ?"

"It was great Mom. I uh wanted to ask you something about dinner tonight."

"Do you want to invite Grace over ? " Regina smiled at Henry's blush and fixed his too long hair behind ears he seemed to never grow into.

"About that.. Grace and I are just friends."

"Since when ?!" Regina was just getting used to him liking _one_ girl.

"Um a while now. I didn't want to say anything you know . I didn't want to jinx it."

Regina sighed ." I guess . So who is it that you want to invite to dinner?"

"Violet ."

"From Camelot ?"

"Yeah ,you know her ?"

"In passing . She seems like a very nice girl. She is very beautiful."

Henry stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket and smiled at the carpeted floor. " Yeah ,she is ."

Regina loved that he resembled his father so much. " Okay, well its now four ,dinner is at six . You may invite her ."

"Thanks Mom." Henry leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek.

"You're father is making dinner ."

The woman could have laughed at the teen's look of horror. " Mom I want her to like me !"

"Darling ,your father's cooking is not that bad."

"You have to say that because you love him. " Henry groaned.

Regina rolled her eyes at Henry's antics ," I'll go make sure he doesn't ruin dinner . Watch your sisters for me please."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emmett's waist and pressed a kiss to just under his shoulder." My love ."

"Have you come to save everyone from my horrible cooking ? " Emmett huffed .

"Regina chuckled. " Maybe- I just wanted some loving . "

Emmett stopped stirring the contents of the pot and turned towards his wife ,and pecked her lips. " Oh yeah? I thought this morning was enough."

"Never . " Regina hummed into the kiss.

"Come off it Gina, I know you're trying to flavourize my pot."

Regina stuck her lower lip out in a pout, which of course Emmett had to bite.

"You're not very subtle dear." Emmett mocked.

"I have never in all the years you've known me sounded like that." The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste. " Henry is going to have a guest over ."

"Oh Violet ! She's a sweetheart."

"Why do you know about her and I don't ?"

"Babe. It's a guy thing . The last person Henry wants to talk about girl being hot is his mom, and trust me you don't want in on the crusty socks conversation either."

"Regina stared up at Emmett in horror," That's my baby you're talking about ."

"Yeah your sixteen year old giant baby. He's discovering himself babe. Don't bring this up, 'cuz chances are that her will either deny it or talk to you about it and you'll never be able to look at him the same." Emmett joked.

Regina chucked a dish towel at Emmett and poked angrily at his chest." Stop talking about my baby like that ."

" Hey what did I tell you about that finger ? " Emmett grabbed the finger in question and pulled the woman closer to him and into a kiss. " Babe he's growing up ,you have to accept it . Now when is Violet coming over ?"

Regina grumbled into his chest. She didn't want her baby to grow up.

* * *

 **A/N : And that's a wrap ! Tell me how you guys liked it in the review ! I'll have the dinner up in the next chapter next week hopefully . Love you guys !**


	17. Gina and Emmett

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! My friend wanted me to write a little drabble for her. She wanted some weird food related drabble. Loll something involving egg salad. So I decided to write it. This has nothing to do with Together at last it's in an entirely different universe all together featuring an older Emmett and a young Regina. Emmett may be around 35-40 years old.**

Regina was nervous. She and Emmett have been married for the past three months and he has yet to touch her ... in that way. They are very affectionate as far as it goes, but anytime things get particularly heated, he pulls away. At first Regina was glad. Her mother had talked to her about 'wifely duties 'but she honestly knew nothing about what they really entailed. She was a late bloomer and at 22 way too old to be unmarried.

She was excited when Emmett took interest in her. Regina smiled as she fiddled with the kitchen cloth in her hands, remembering the not so unpleasant feelings he caused within her. Growing up she had always been told that she was a tad bit _odd_ , and she feared that she never grew out of her so called abnormalities.

The woman ruffled her curly bang in frustration. How was she to seduce her husband? Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her husband was quite handsome and he loved and cared for her, was it not normal to feel this way for him? What did her mother call it? _Lust._ It was quite strange how much she wanted him to touch her. Regina had never wanted anyone to touch her intimately before, never even entertained the idea; she was far too busy learning new things and tending to her garden.

"Gina! I'm home!" She smiled and pushed away from the counter top to greet Emmett. She loved it when he called her Gina; it caused warm tingles in her lower belly and made her heart fill with love, especially when he looked at her like she was the greatest thing there ever was in the world.

"Hi", Regina greeted shyly and after a moment's hesitation brought her lips to his.

"What was that for?" Emmett's voice vibrated against her ear as Regina hugged him. She loved how deep and husky his voice got whenever she kissed him. _I wonder if I cause that._ The brunette giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

After dinner, Regina set about her plan. It wasn't much of a plan but she guessed it would have to do. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off and studied her reflection. She had been blessed –to her mother's chagrin with her Abuela's figure and colouring. Regina loved how her skin tended to absorb the sun's rays, turning it the most wonderful shades of golden brown. Her eyes trailed down to the curve of her waist. Cora had always complained about the wideness of her hips. It never really bothered her and Emmett seemed to like that they looked that way. Regina slowly brought her gaze to the reflection of her eyes. They looked different somehow. Shrugging, in her one shoulder way, she decided that she was ready and donned the cream coloured negligee that her Abuelita had bought for her.

Regina nervously played with the ends of her hair as she walked into the living room. She stood observing the blonde man, waiting for him to notice her. It didn't take long, much to her delight. Gliding over to his side, Regina sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, tickling the hairs there.

"I thought you were going to sleep early?" Emmett asked as his hands settled against her waist.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Regina shook her head and answered softly, "I'm waiting for you. Can I ask you a question?"

Emmett poked her under the ribs and smiled," I believe you did just that."

Regina picked her head up and glared at him half heartedly. She really couldn't be mad at him when he smiled at her like that.

"Did you like dinner?"

Emmett squinted his eyes at Regina," I doubt that's what you wanted to ask me, but yes it was great. I really liked the cake we had for desert."

Regina's answering sigh tickled Emmett's neck. This was harder than she thought. Apparently just sitting on him without much clothes on wasn't going to do the trick. How was she going to get him to touch her the way she wanted him to? Maybe he didn't want her like that .Maybe that was why he never touched her intimately. Regina sniffled against Emmett's neck.

"What's wrong? " Emmett brushed away a tear and motioned for her look at him," Why are you crying?"

Regina looked up at him through moist eyelashes,"Why don't you ever touch me? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I love you why would you ask such a thing?"

The woman wrinkled her brow," Then why don't you touch me the way a husband is supposed to. Mother told me that you were going to come to me on the eve of our wedding but we just slept. Aren't I supposed to fulfil my wifely duties? Am I not pleasant to look at?"

Emmett had the nerve to laugh. Regina huffed and made to get up.

"No. I'm sorry." He held her to his chest, "You are more than pleasing to the eye my love. As for why I have not touched you as you say. I just thought I would wait, you are such an innocent soul, I thought you would be afraid if I approached you."

"Well I'm not afraid. I'm quite curious actually. I like it when we kiss or when you look at me a certain way. It makes me feel –nice? I'm not sure that's the word to describe it. I like the way your gaze, makes my lower abdomen burn, but in a good way. Does that happen to you?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortably under her as his arousal made itself known . _The little minx. She honestly doesn't understand what she does to me._ Emmett cleared his throat. "Y-yes it does, quite frequently actually."

The way Regina's eyes widened in delighted surprise was comical. "Show me!"

Regina shrieked in delight as Emmett stood from the couch with the woman and carried her to their bedroom.

This was all very exciting for Regina and not just as a learning experience. She felt a wetness grow between her legs as she watched Emmett undress before her. Her mother had told her the logistics of what was supposed to happen, and she had done her own research when she was younger, but it didn't sound very pleasant then.

The brunette was startled from her thoughts by a large, warm hand touching her shoulder. Emmett sat across from Regina on the bed and beckoned her closer. Sitting close enough to feel the warmth of his body, Regina touched a hand to Emmett's bearded jaw. Emmett pulled the woman flush against him and lay back on the bed. He tucked unruly curls behind a bejewelled ear and caressed her cheek," Are you sure about this?"

Regina leaned into his work roughed palm, "Yes, I'm sure. How do they say it?" The woman's breath ghosted against his lips," Ah yes, make love to me .Please."

Emmett looked her in the eyes, searching for any doubt, before nodding.

Her body was on fire. She felt like she was melting and flying all at the same time. Her body was begging for release but it seemed as if Emmett was intent on making her go mad. Regina held Emmett's head to her chest as he continued to pepper kisses and nip and lick along the expanse of breasts. Surely she would go mad if she didn't find –she really didn't know what.

Regina cried out as Emmett bit and suckled the skin just beneath her left breast. _Oh._ Emmett looked down at the woman in his arms as he felt a rush of, moisture touch his leg and raised a brow, storing that piece of information away for later.

"E-Emmett, I need –"

"I know, be patient my love." Emmett whispered into Regina's ear, before positioning himself between the apex of her thighs.

Regina never thought it would hurt but god it did. Emmett whispered his love and kissed away her tears, and suddenly it didn't hurt so much. It was strange having another person inside of her, but as she thought about it and listened to her body's signals, Regina realized that I felt good.

"I'm sorry Gina. Am I still hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Emmett wiped at the tears on her face and pressed a kiss to her kiss swollen lips." I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head and returned the kiss, seeking newly discovered pleasure. The woman moaned as Emmett began to move above her, her hips meeting his in awkward hesitation as she fell into the waves of ecstasy enveloping her body. Red painted nails dug into Emmett's shoulders creating crescents in his skin as her walls clenched and she fell into a startlingly powerful orgasm.

* * *

The newly deflowered woman awoke to an empty bed. _Did Emmett leave for work already?_ The thought saddened her. Clutching the sheets around her naked form, she ambled a bit awkwardly downstairs, to the kitchen, she was a bit sore from last night's activities but she defiantly did not regret it. Surprisingly, but pleasantly so, she found Emmett in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Emmett turned to her and dished out a plate of eggs, "I was going to bring you breakfast."

"Oh. I thought you left for work already." Regina mumbled as she fiddled with the sheet she was wearing.

"Hey, look at me."

Regina lifted her gaze from hands and looked at her husband through sooty lashes.

"I love you Gina."

Emmett watched as his wife's cheeks coloured, and smiled. _God I love this woman._

"I love you too." Regina smiled pursed her lips, silently asking for a kiss. Emmett was perfectly happy to oblige.

"Mmm,now that that is settled , hop up on the stool, so you can eat. I know how much you like my omelettes, so I made them special for you."

The woman picked up her fork and began to eat ,but after a moment ,she rested the fork against the plate and looked at Emmett. " Did I - was -did I do it right ? Was it pleasing ? "

Emmett choked on his bite of egg. _Did she do it right she ask._

Regina blushed scarlet and began to apologize, " I'm sorry . Am I not supposed to ask ? Was it that bad ? Never mind answer me." the brunette looked down at her plate ,her blush spreading towards her neck.

Clearing his throat , Emmett decided to ease his wife's worries,"Gina stop it .I can't describe how good it was. I'm just sorry I hurt you in the beginning. If I could change anything it would be that. "

Regina smiled happily , " Oh well good."

 _Plan accomplished , kind of ..._


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I have been holed up for a while, but guess what? I'm finished High School! You guys have me all to yourselves for the time being. I have been scribbling away and this chapter happened. It's fluffy and cute and then a bit heart breaking. Do not hate me! I just felt that Regina and Henry needed to some form of something. I felt like their relationship was becoming stagnant, what with the other children and what not. I don't want to give too much away, so just continue reading and don't hate me too much. This is character development people! (or at least an attempt at character development.) Also addressing last times, just for my sake and to save anyone from confusion, I have decided that Regina alone will hyphenate her name and all the children will have Emmett's last name. I think in chapter eight there was a discussion in a baby shower scene about last names and Emmett wanted Regina to keep a part of her parts with her. So hyphenated works for everyone. Regina Swan-Mills.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The dinner, with Violet went surprisingly well. Everyone, including Regina, minded their manners and ate all their veggies and there were no re-enactments of the Spanish Inquisition on Regina's part, no matter how strong the urge to do so was.

Regina sighed as she unlocked the door to the town house. She was beginning to regret sharing Mayoral duties with her insipid mother in-law, there is only so much optimism a person could take. And she honestly missed her girls. Never in all her life did she imagine being a housewife, but the idea seemed extremely appealing at the moment.

The woman was so exhausted, she didn't even bother to straighten the shoes she had kicked off. Her feet ached with a passion; apparently, not wearing heels for eight months puts your feet out of practice. She just wanted to curl up with Lu for a little bit and then fall asleep in her husband's arms, maybe sneak in some sexy time. The brunette ran a hand through her straightened locks, before checking her watch. _2:30 pm._ Henry would be home with Becca in an hour and Lu should be down for a nap, she had some cuddle time.

Smiling happily, Regina ambled upstairs to check on her baby. She was surprised that Emmett hadn't been watching Sports Centre in the den, while the child took her nap. As Regina took the last step, she heard the most heartbreaking cry come from the nursery. Her heart pulsed painfully in her chest, her baby was in pain. Lu's teething experience was much worse than Henry's, when he was that age and harder to deal with because she refused to take her medicine. At six going on seven months, Luna Swan-Mills was just as stubborn as both of her parents.

Regina hurried into the nursery just as Lu's wails got louder. "Oh my darlings."

"Gina! Oh thank god. She won't take her medicine and I know she's tired and hurting." Emmett panicked, feeling as if he had somehow broken the wailing child.

"Okay, okay. Momma's here." Regina reached up to press a kiss to Emmett's trembling lips and took Lu.,

Lu's cries quieted to half hearted whimpers as Regina's scent soothed her.

"It's okay Bubby, Momma's got you. Open up, let me see those gums."

Sure enough a tooth was making its way out of the infant's gums, leaving them red and inflamed. Regina stuck her fingers in a glass of ice water Emmett handed her and began to gently massage the swollen gums.

When she was finished, she turned her back to Emmett," Can you unzip me please?"

Emmett sniffed,"Uh yeah."

Dress unzipped, Regina shrugged her upper body out of the material, glad she had decided to forgo the ugly nursing bra that morning.

Regina looked down at the big wet eyes, that were the perfect mixture of hers and Emmett's and said as sternly as she could, while trying her hardest not to melt at the child's pitiful pout and watery eyes," You will take this medicine, before you nurse. Being stubborn about it will get you nowhere and you will be miserable for the remainder of the night, so open up."

The woman brought the cup of infants Tylenol to Lu's lips and waited .A dark brow was arched in warning as the eight month old pressed her lips together stubbornly.

Emmett watched in silent amusement as his wife spoke to Luna as if she were making a deal with another adult.

Regina once again pressed the little cup to pouted lips and hummed in annoyance, when the child shook her head forcefully, almost knocking the medicine onto the floor. "Okay no milk for you then. " She said as she fixed the dress onto her shoulders and placed the infant back into her crib and began to walk out of the nursery. Regina rolled her eyes as Luna began to cry once again, she was in pain but she was also stubborn. Turning around, Regina picked up the crying child and pressed the cup to her lips. Luna looked at her mother woefully before dutifully swallowing the purple liquid.

"Good girl. Come; let's go in Momma and Papa's bed."

* * *

With Lu sated and down for a nap, Emmett and Regina sat curled into one another in the den. Regina tucked her head against Emmett's chest and sighed in content, before breaking the silence," You had your hands full today."

"Yeah she was okay for most of the day, but I guess she started getting fussy around 12 when she realized you weren't home. Lu's got a pair of lungs on her. I swear hearing her cry like that damn near broke my heart."

Emmett's children were his weakness, especially his girls; he couldn't stand to see them hurt. Regina pressed a kiss to his warm neck and inhaled his scent. _Mmm_

"I'm sorry I was late. Your mother practically destroyed my office and all the paperwork was in disarray. It was most frustrating .Don't even get me started on the insipid reports."

"Well you can make it up to me. Your child gets very cranky when her boob is not around. She tried to bite me when I took her teething ring and she only has half a tooth.

The brunette shifted in his embrace to sit fully in his lap, and nipped lazily at his earlobe."And how do you propose I make it up to you dear?"

Emmett slid his hands under the Sheriff tee that his wife was wearing, "You know how much I like surprises, so surprise me."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at his corniness, and tapped her chin in thought, "Well this morning when you called trying to rile me up in front of your mother, it worked entirely too well.

The blonde raised his brows in surprise.

Regina bit her lower lip and nodded," I had to relieve some tension in the bathroom."

"With my mother in the other room, who would have thought? Naughty Mills." Emmett's hands strayed into the cotton shorts Regina had changed into and palmed the soft flesh there.

"Hopefully the children go to sleep on time so we can get our own cuddle time." Regina replied softly ,rubbing her nose against Emmett's jaw, letting the thick hairs rub against her face.

Emmett squeezed the soft flesh in his hands, pulling the woman into a kiss. The lovers were so engrossed in their kiss, they didn't hear the footsteps of their oldest children as they walked into the den.

* * *

Henry was in a foul mood and the fact that he had to pick his little sister up from school instead of hanging out with his girl upset him even more. Walking into the den to see his parents making out like teenagers made it worst. He stood in the entrance of the room, watching, as the toddler greeted their parents before hopping along, to her own devices, barely concealing the look of disgust that settled on his features.

"Can't you guys be normal parents?! I'm so sick and tired of you guys jumping each other like fucking rabbits every time you see each other."

"Whoa! What the hell?" Emmett raised a brow, "You have no right to speak to us like that. If you have a problem, with your parents, who love one another very much being affectionate while you are in the room- I don't know why you would be – then you can come to us like a civilized person and discuss it."

Henry scoffed,"Oh please you guys are so in love right. That's why Mom goes around town in short skirts flirting with my friends like some whore?"

SLAP

Regina, who had never raised a hand to any of the people she loved (with the exception of her dear father), much less her own children, had slapped Henry. Her face was tinged red with embarrassment and anger, her eyes filling with tears. Her voice shook with emotion as she spoke," I will not be ashamed or punished for loving your father or how I dress. You should tell your little friends to control themselves! Instead of defending my honour Henry you call me – "Regina's voiced cracked as more tears fell," A whore? I thought I had raised you better. And Henry dear, just remember that had I never _made love_ with your father, you wouldn't exist. "The brunette woman opened her mouth as if to say more, but instead shook her head and left the den.

"Dad..."

Emmett shook his head,"What could you possibly say to me or your mother that would justify what you just did? You do realize that you just called your mother a slut right?"

"Dad you weren't there. Every time she comes around my friends they check her out and talk about things they would do with her. They call her a milf Dad. It's disgusting and embarrassing! This morning after she dropped off Becca, some guys were watching her walk away and talking about her body in the black dress she wore and she didn't even ignore them or tell them off for being rude. She actually turned around and winked at them and then said something about how you liked the dress too."

Emmett leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, "What exactly did she say?"

"She said yeah my husband thinks so too and then she winked at them and walked away. Mom was flirting with my friends." Henry tried to defend his weak argument.

"So what your saying is, is that your mother is a paedophile?"

"What?! No!" Henry yelled.

"Well if you think that your mother would even entertain your dumb ass friends in that way then yes you do. You do realize that you are an asshole right? I don't even know what to say to you. I hope you realize that you just destroyed a good relationship. Hurry up and go to your room and think about what you just did before I decide to rearrange your face for calling my wife a whore."

Emmett dragged his hands roughly through shoulder length locks. _What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter 15. Yes this is a cliff hanger. Please don't hate me too much! I'm sorry this took so long ...Luckily for you guys the next two chapters are already written and just need to be typed. Also I wrote another chapter for Gina and Emmett if anyone is interested. Leave some reviews! I love them; they make me all warm and fuzzy. Oh and communication is key... You guys follow me on twitter at QueenHaqq Love youuu**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! You guys deserve it, you've been waiting forever. Trigger warning for physical, emotional, verbal and sexual abuse. Regina's been through a lot.**

Chapter 16

Regina sighed into the pillow. "Is everyone asleep ?"

Emmett ran his hand along the slope of the woman's naked back. Her skin was extremely hot. "Yeah. Becca kicked Henry in the junk after dinner and then stomped away. It was strangely satisfying." His hand caressed the nape of her neck, "How hot was your shower?"

Emmett frowned when his question was left unanswered.

"I don't know what to feel, anyone else in this town, but never Henry. The funny thing is ,it's not the fact that he called me a whore; it's the way Henry said it and that _he_ saidit. He never even thought to defend me." Regina shook her head against the pillow and let out an empty laugh.

"I remember when I was fourteen, maybe fifteen; my mother caught me with my hand up my dress, standing in front a mirror. I was curious." She shrugged," I remember her pulling me by my hair and asking me if I wanted to know pleasure. I was so ashamed already, but she wanted to teach me a lesson. 'A lady never touches herself. Love is weakness.' She – "Regina blinked back tears," She took me to one of the in town and shoved me into a room. There was the foulest looking man sitting on the bed waiting for me. I turned to my mother, but she just smiled at me and told the man to go ahead. He ripped off my dress and he – my mother sat and watched as he robbed me of my innocence. When he was finished, he relieved himself all over me and then threw shillings at me. My mother sold me like a common whore at fourteen. She paid a man to rape me only to repair my virtue when we returned home as if nothing happened. To then marry me off to another rapist four years later."

Emmett really hated Regina's mother. The woman had caused so much pain in his wife's life .

"Gina, I'm so sorry and I know whatever I say isn't going to change what happened to you but I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You weren't even a twinkle in your father's eye."

"I know but I still wish I was there for you. I spoke to Henry, but I don't know what's wrong. I'm not excusing what he did, but I think there's an underlying problem. Maybe he should go back to seeing Archie?"

"Maybe. I hate this, I feel like I might never forgive him for this." Regina clutched Emmett's shirt," I want to forgive him, but I don't think I will be able to and that saddens me. All the times I've been called a whore; it was in non consensual situations. I feel dirty and violated, I haven't felt like this in a very long time and I vowed that I would never feel like this way again."

Emmett ran his hands through Regina's hair; it had begun to curl after her shower."Do you want to get dressed?"

Regina shook her head," Can you get me one of your boxer shorts? I just want to be close to you right now."

"Alright." He pressed a kiss to the woman's shoulder and passed her a pair of his shorts. After shedding his jeans and shirt, Emmett climber into bed and pulled Regina against his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too."

 **A/N : And that's a wrap ! Chapter 17 is in the process of being written. Please leave reviews ! I love them.**


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N : So I now you guys must hate me for not updating in so long . I've been going through some things, but here is chapter 17. This chapter is pure Regal Believers. I love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter! You know how much I love reviews! Remember Family is always important!**

 **-Asmaah**

Chapter 17

Henry felt sick to his stomach and incredibly foolish. His mother had actually slapped him! He had hurt his mother, his parents, all because he couldn't process what he was feeling. Henry ran a hand down his face. _Idiot._ Regina was never going to forgive him. Henry groaned into his hands.

"So it's safe to assume that you know why you were angry?" Archie questioned.

"I'm an asshole and now my mother is never going to speak to me again."

"Tell me exactly what you were feeling that day. "The doctor tapped his pen against his chin.

"I- Mom dropped Becca off for her playschool classes and then came to check on me and bring me the lunch I forgot. She was wearing one of her old suits that she used to wear before she had Lu. I guess they fit different from before because my friends kept calling her a milf and saying how hot she was. Before they never talked about it in front of me, but that day they cat called her. Mom usually ignores stuff like that but she instead she winked at them and then walked away."

"And that bothered you?"

"Yeah cuz Mom doesn't do stuff like that and I guess I was mad because I had to pick up Becca after school instead of hanging with Vi like I usually do."

"So you weren't bothered by your friends being attracted to your mother, but by your not being able to go out with your girlfriend?"

Henry bobbed his head hesitantly in answer.

"And your parents expressing their love physically upset you, because you more or less wanted to do the same with Violet."

Henry once again nodded.

"And although you haven't verbally expressed it, you feel left out of your family unit, as if they don't pay as much attention to you or have forgotten you?"

The brunette hung his head at the doctor's words. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Archie's raised his brows incredulous, "Do you believe that you deserve forgiveness?"

Henry shook his head ," I should have just spoken to them about how I was feeling ,it doesn't matter if I didn't understand what I was feeling . They would have helped me figure it out."

"Henry it's not just about the blatant disrespect on your part," Archie pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose. "I am sure your mother has told you some of her history, although not in great detail, you must have gotten the implications. With this information you would come to the understanding that your mother was forced into an unwanted marriage and experienced not only emotional but physical and at times sexual abuse. And even with this knowledge you called your mother a whore. I want you to think about that. Regina has probably never been in a relationship that she chose other than the one she is currently in with your father, even Robin was practically forced upon her."

Archie was becoming uncharacteristically angry with the boy, but how could he not giving the circumstances. He found himself on many occasions very protective of Regina ,the woman had gone through a lot in life and had lied to tell the tale ,and for her own flesh and blood to hurt her again must feel like an absolute betrayal.

The doctor sighed, "Henry, I believe we are done for the day .You need to think this over-think about what you've done, what you've said to your mother and understand her history. Maybe then you will understand how much you've hurt her.

* * *

Throughout the following weeks Henry still was unable to look his mother in the eye, much less _speak_ to her .He took on any extra chores around the house without complaint, and endured his father's withering glares. It wasn't that Regina treated him coldly, she still packed his lunch and made tacos on Tuesday, but when she looked at him, there was an overwhelming sadness that shown in her eyes and it made him feel like the most horrible human being on Earth.

"Henry Daniel Swan! Why are you sitting on your sister?"

"Ma, she's not listening. I've been trying to get her dressed for dinner for the past hour!"

Regina raised a brown," Is that true Ms Swan?"

"He's a meanie! I don't want Henry to be my brother anymore." Rebecca stomped her feet and crossed her arms indignantly.

"First, modify your tone when speaking to me. I am _not_ your friend, I am your Momma. You will do well to remember that. Second, we do not throw away family members! We stick together, apologise _immediately_."

"Sorry." The toddler grumbled.

Regina delivered a tap to Rebbecca's bum, "Excuse me, I do not believe we heard you."

"I'm sorry Henry. I love you."

"Good. Upstairs with you and you tell Papa why you aren't getting dessert tonight. Give me kisses. Henry go wait for me in the living room please."

After making sure the stubborn four year old was upstairs, Regina followed Henry into the living room.

"Mumma …." Henry looked up at his mother with teary eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Henry." Regina gasped, the last time he called her that was before the original curse ended.

"Mumma, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. "The boy's grip on his mother tightened as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Henry, look at me." Regina tucked a hand under his chin, "I could never hate you. I love you too much. You, my dear Henry Swan are my first true love, which is why this hurts so much. You've hurt me and disappointed me deeply, but I could never find it within myself to stop loving you. Now are you ready to speak to me? "

Henry nodded.

"I know, I can't ask you to forgive me, I don't deserve it. I- I was angry and I don't know why I took it out on you. I should have spoken to you. I was angry at my friends and because I couldn't go out with Violet like I had planned ,but I've also been feeling distant from you and Dad. I know shouldn't feel that way because you have to look after the girls, but I wish it were the three of us again sometimes." Henry wiped the tears from his from his face and looked at his mother, ashamed " I know that must be the dumbest excuse ever ,but – I – I'm sorry Mumma."

Regina tucked an unruly strand behind Henry's ear. "My love, there is no excuse what you have done, but I have already forgiven you. Forgiven but not forgotten. I still love you my dear, and I am truly sorry that your father and I have made you feel neglected in any way .We should have talked. You are like me in many ways, sensitive and strong willed; hurting others before they get the chance to hurt you. Do not make the mistakes I have made, Henry; it will never benefit you in the run. My life has been a struggle for happiness from the moment I was born and I do not wish that for you. You are 16 Henry, soon you will be an adult and I will have very little say in your life decisions. Choose wisely. I love you with all my heart."

Regina pressed a kiss to her son's forehead." We will figure it out. You have to speak with your father now. He is very angry with you, more so than I was. You know how protective he is of me; but after dinner. It is Sunday and I am sure your Grandmother made some horrid dessert for us to share. I love you Henry."

"I love you too Mumma."

 **A/N: SOooo what do you guys think ? Is Henry deserving of Gina's forgiveness ? And what will Emmett tell henry ? Leave Reviews ! I want to know what you guys think . I want to hear your views !**


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N : You guys ! Happy New Year. Im soooo sorry for abandoning you . My life has been so hectic these past months, I'm glad that 2016 is overr. Im turning 19 on the 20** **th** **. I seriously cant wait , even though im not doing anything special. How are you guys ? Did you miss me ? I know I missed you guys . Okay I'm just going to put a trigger warning on this because I know some people have different views on Spanking their children . Now with that being said , spanking is EXTREMELY different from abusing your child . A good ass whooping works when your kid hasn't learned the first or second or third time when they were spoken to.A form of self control has to be exercised ,you cannot under any circumstances discipline your child when you are angry , that's just projection.**

Chapter 18

"I think my mother is trying to fatten me up babe."

Regina chuckled and turned to look at her husband's flopped form. "Why do you think that dear?"

Emmett sat up with a groan," Did you see how many pieces of strudel she gave Boo bear and I last night ? Not to mention how she practically piled my plate with food. Remind me next Sunday not to let her make my plate Gina."

Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing and rubbed circles over her love's protruding belly. " Your stomach is almost as round as mine dear ."

"Except it doesn't look anywhere near as cute."

"Being over weight with out good reason is not cute; Luna is almost a year old." The brunette complained ,turning towards the mirror.

"Babe you are not overweight!" Emmett protested.

"Have you seen the size of my ass lately ?"

"Babe ,what type of question is that ?" Emmett asked with a goofy smile , "I always see your ass babe, especially when your hair is down. The way it sways against-"

"Oh shut up will you ." Regina laughed , "But on a serious note,as much as I loved my baby bump when there was a person in it , it has to go. I lost the baby weight with Henry pretty quickly,but with your ten pound ball of cuteness , it has yet to go anywhere. It is most annoying." The woman rolled her eyes and stood to finish preparing for bed.

Emmett's brow furrowed in concern , " Is that why you've been doing that smoothie thing ?"

Regina's fingers stopped their weaving mid braid and she avoided Emmett's gaze in the mirror.

Emmett scratched his beard thoughtfully, he didn't want to offend Regina or tell her what to do with her body, but he also wanted his wife to be healthy. Standing behind Regina, he took the unfinished braid in his hands, and chose his words carefully.

"Gina, you know I love you in any shape or form. Don't go out of your way to go on a diet if you think it will please me. I just want you to be happy and healthy. Just know that I'll support you in any way I can."

"Thank you for understanding. And - "Regina paused ,her brow wrinkling ," No, I'm not just doing this to please you , even thought I have my moments when Mother's voice gets to me . I really am discomforted by the fact that I have yet to lose this weight. I have looked up a ton of recipes that will keep me full all day, without depriving myself or Luna of any necessary nutrients."

Emmett tied the band around the end of Regina's long braid and pressed a kiss behind her hair. "I never thought for one second that you would do anything to make you or any of our children sick. I'll help you along the way babe. Come on let's get to bed. I'll try not to impregnate you with ten pound babies in the future." Emmett laughed and swatted at the pillow Regina threw at him.

 **BREAK**

Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, bringing her closer, "Hey you never asked me about Henry and I's talk."

"I know; I trust that you scared the will of God into him. You don't have any of the guilt that I have."

"Not so much guilt as it is regret, but I know that he was better off with you at that point in my life. I met Henry exactly when I was supposed to, but yes, I did scare his little ass for messing with my wife."

 **BREAK**

 _"_ _Goodnight Henry"_

 _"_ _Night Ma." Henry knew it was coming, he just didn't expect it to be so soon._

 _"_ _Goodnight my love. Do you want me to wait up for you?" Regina ran her fingers through Emmett's beard._

 _Emmett brought her slim hand to his mouth, "Nah, I know you're tired. I love you."_

 _Emmett waited until he heard Regina reach the last of the set of steps before glancing in Henry's direction. "Sit."_

 _Henry was scared out of his mind to say the least, as he followed his father's orders and sat in the chair opposite him._

 _Emmett stroked his bearded jaw as if contemplating what he was going to say._

 _"_ _Now, I know my wife talked to you, and forgave you; but you don't know the depth of how much you've hurt her. This dates back to when I first came to Storybrooke." Emmett made eye contact with his son," I didn't have the authority to beat your ass back then for disrespecting your mother ,but I sure as hell do know .You and I both know how protective I am of my family, Regina especially. I don't hesitate to put people in their place when they forget God and disrespect my Queen. I'm not going to tolerate it from anyone else and I am definitely not going to tolerate it from you. I know I you've never gotten a good ass cutting in your life, but trust and believe you're never too old to receive one. You do not under any circumstances disrespect my wife, your mother, your sisters or any woman! Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _"_ _Good. You're still not off the hook. You see you and Violet – you're going to take a break. If you can call the woman who gave you life out of her name and disrespect her, imagine what you'd say to Violet. No woman deserves that."_

 _Henry's eyes started to water at the idea of breaking up with his girlfriend._

 _"_ _You have some nerve sitting the crying. Do you know how many nights I spent trying to comfort your mother back to sleep from waking up with tears streaming down her face ? You think a nice girl like Violet deserves to be in a relationship with someone who has no respect for his mother? Let me put this in perspective for you .How would you like it if someone one of your sisters was dating started to abuse them. They don't deserve that do they? And neither did your mother. Respect start in your home, there is no way you would be able to respect a potential girlfriend or wife if u can't do it at home. When you remember how to respect my wife , then you and Violet can start talking again."_

 _Emmett stood from his chair and slapped Henry on the shoulder –hard. "Good night ."_

 **BREAK**

"I couldn't ask for a better husband. Thank you for defending me."

The blonde pressed his lips to Regina's ," Don't thank me for doing what I'm supposed to do."

Regina looked at Emmett, "Do -"

"No Gina. You aren't going to question this. I understand that you've forgiven him but I'm not being harsh. If he can't respect the women in his household then he will never be able to respect a woman of his choice. So until then, he will not be able to speak to her."

Regina pressed an apologetic kiss to Emmett's shoulder. " Okay , I trust you."


	22. Author's Note

Hey Humans ! You guys who have left comments , i cant answer them if tou are guest! And j really want to answer you guys so please make an account or ask me questions on my twitter queenhaqq or tumblr incarnationofsleep.

But to answer sletslappies , I am originally from New York but i live in Trinidad and Tobago now and i have been here for 5 years . My family is from here.

to answer Proudly south african , NO regina is not pregnant ! Luna isnt even 2 yet ! Lol shes just having trouble loosing the weight. I would like to think Gina got bigger and gained more weight in this pregnancy as most women do with their second child .


	23. Chapter 19 (Friday)

**A/N: So this chapter is going to be in three parts i think maybe two. Someone asked me if I was going to make this fic for more of an adult audience and I honestly can say that I would like to try. This chapter is going to be entirely about Emmett and Regina and their is an entire playlist that I made for these two on youtube. playlist?list=PLMMtM1jiQXS2P2HBQW1Dg0E6-1j3PpE4r if it doesn't show up .. here im posting it on twitter along with the link to this fic.**

 _To Amber, for the well wishes and gif hugs._

 **Chapter 19**

Friday

"Ruby, he looks so sad and dejected; its pathetic really."

"Gina, as much as I love Henry Emmett's right, he deserves this."

Regina took a sip of her coffee and shifted on the stool. This was one of the few times she had to herself in the day and she was talking about Henry.

"I just hate to see him like that,even though he hurt me."

"I understand Gina,trust me I do, but on the other hand your body is GORGEOUS. Your ass is amazing Regina."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Oh please, my ass is huge.I am too short to be this – _thick_ as you say."

"Gina I don't care what you say, people would kill for your body. Emmett's a lucky guy.

The shorter brunette hummed absent mindedly in agreement as she toyed with the handle of the coffee mug.

"Gina I know you didn't come all the way across town to speak about Henry and your ass. Whats up ? Are you and Emmett okay ?"

It was true, Regina rarely went to Ruby's home across town. She never needed to, but this conversation needed to be had in private.

Regina continued to stare into her coffee before taking an encouraging gulp of air and looking into Ruby's eyes. "I want to learn how to pleasure Emmett."

The lanky brunette blinked at Regina before laughing heartily. Upon seeing her cheeks spot pink, Ruby attempted to control herself. " Gina I'm sure you you do that just fine ,but lets move to the couch. I'm gonna need to sit for this one."

Once they were properly seated ,Regina shyly began to explain herself.

"I tried to – once before but I don't believe he noticed and I panicked and lost my nerve." Regina brought the end of her braid to her lap and began playing with it -fiddling was a nervous habit of her she sometimes resorted to. "I've heard him talking to August about it but he has never asked it of me."

Ruby sighed in exasperation, " Gina I don't know _what_ the fuck you're talking about."

The woman pursed her lips at Ruby's language but let it go. "I'm sure you know what I speak of ."

At Ruby's blank stare ,she continued, " The act between lovers ,when one pleasures the other with the use of their mouth? Going down? Going down on someone ?"

Ruby was trying her hardest not to laugh at Regina's confused expression. She settled on a smirk instead. "Gina you mean you've never given Emmett a blow job ?!"

Regina looked up startled , " Is that a bad thing ?"

"No its not a bad thing but I feel kinda sorry for the guy. Have you at given him a hand job ?"

"Whats the difference between that one and the other ? To answer you, he has never asked and I feel bad."

 _"_ Its exactly as it sounds blow _–_ mouth _,_ hand _–_ hand _." Gina is too cute sometimes. How did anyone think this little bunny was Evil?_

"Don't feel bad about it , just think of it as something to consider. You don't have to ask Em to go down on you?"

"No I don't , he likes it , I think it pleases him more than it does me at times, the way he attacks me when we get a few minutes alone." Regina's cheeks were finally starting to cool as her embarrassment faded, "So can you show me how to do it ?"

" Question," Ruby held up a finger, " Why'd you think I was the most eligible person for the job?"

Ruby enjoyed watching the woman fail to try and sputter an answer , " I'm just joking Gina ,breathe. Okay so lets get some paraphernalia."

Regina almost regretted asking the crazy red streaked brunette.

Regina looked herself up and down in the mirror; she was wearing what she usually wore around the house, a camisole and her ( and Emmett's) favourite yoga pants. She smoothed the front of her top down ; she had lost a lot of the baby weight in the past couple of weeks with Emmett's help.

Regina turned away from the mirror and sat on the bed to await her husband's return.

The brunette woman was seriously contemplating putting her hair up as Ruby suggested when she heard Emmett come in downstairs. Running her hands through her hair, she composed herself and went downstairs to greet him.

"Hey baby." Emmett threw his keys into the bowl by the entrance and kissed her, " Where's the minions?"

"They are by your parents."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Regina and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his middle. " I like the sound of that – a whole night to ourselves ."

Regina smiled into their kiss. "A whole weekend."

The blonde tilted his head back to look at Regina's face, " You got something planned baby?"

Emmett's smile widened as Regina blushed and nodded her head. Shy horny Regina was the best; when she was like this it usually meant that she had been on the internet lately and wanted to try something new.

"Okay baby , but know that next we have time to ourselves I'm planning something. I wanna take you out."

"You always do nice things for me, even when its something small like sending flowers and chocolate to the office; you don't have to take me out. I like spending time with you my love, even if its just at home."

"I like spending time with you too baby, you're my best friend."

Regina's brow wrinkled, "I though August was your best friend?"

"Well , yeah but he doesn't know me like you do. You know everything about me baby."

"Do I really?" Regina looked up at him in wonder.

"Yup." Emmett nodded, " Baby, you want to stay by the door or you wanna move to the couch?"

"You are the one standing my love."

"Right." Emmett chuckled and began walking towards the den.

"Idiot."

"Yours."

"Always."

Once settled on the couch, Regina curled around Emmett as closely as possible, Emmett asked, " Ok so what do you have planned for us baby?"

" I want to pleasure you; the same way you pleasure me . I was unsure of how to do it before but I know how now. I tried once but I don't think you –"

"Gina trust me , I knew. I didn't want you to be embarrassed or feel obligated to give me head."

"But you want me to. I have heard you speak of it with August and your male friends. Why haven't you asked?"

"Gina first let me make this clear – I do not speak about you in that capacity to my guy friends. I would never violate our love like that. Second, just because I have envisioned, imagined – whatever – you giving me head a couple times doesn't mean that you have to do it . Despite the fact that you have never done it before , you don't need to do something that will make you feel submissive. I don't want to put you in that type of position and I would never make you do something you aren't comfortable with."

"How is it different from when you love me in that way?"

"I – hmm , well I enjoy it that's for sure and I don't mind pleasing my Queen." He smirked

"So it is pleasurable to you ? Do you not think I would enjoy it as well? Emmett you know me like no other , you know my limits and boundaries. Let me do this. I want to."

It was true. Emmett was probably the only one who knew all parts of Regina Swan-Mills . At first he never understood how such a hard ass woman who practically oozed sexuality, was so innocent at the best of times and insecure at the worst. But he loved all her layers .. this Regina was a first though. Regina never actually initiated their love making. Yes, she hinted at her own desire , but she always waited for Emmett to turn things into a complete sexual atmosphere.

Regina took a deep breathe and uncurled herself from around Emmett and kneeled in front of him. "Can you come a little closer to the edge my love ?"

Emmett complied, already feeling his desire making itself known.

Regina fingered the zipper of his jeans snd then frowned before looking up at him quizzically, " Should I put my hair up or leave it down?"

Emmett's eyes widened in disbelief and he began to laugh. Ruby was trying to corrupt his wife.

"Why are you laughing?! Ruby said that it adds to the experience!"

"Oh my – Ruby actually … I'm not laughing at you baby. Go ahead."

"Hmm." Regina squinted at Emmett her cheeks pinked.

"You know I like you hair down baby, but whatever you're comfortable with. I am at your mercy."

"You're making it sound like I'm going to castrate you." Regina blinked as she released him from the confines of his jeans, " I don't think I've ever see you this up close."

Emmett hid a smile by leaning down to capture his rambling wife's lips. Another thing no one knew about her when she was nervous.

Regina stroked the length in her small hands curiously, watching as it hardened in her grip and evidence of Emmett's desire started to bead at the tip of his length. Experimentally, she pressed her lips to the bead, tasting his essence. It tasted sweet, maybe tangy ; she wasn't sure. Feeling a little braver , and encouraged by Emmett's soft moans, Regina twisted her grip and swiped her tongue across the beading head.

As she continued her ministrations, Emmett's hand caressed the back of her head encouragingly.

Emmett watched as his wife tentatively took him inside her mouth. He had to give her credit, his Gina was good at this.

Pleasuring Emmett was not a bad experience and not at all the way Ruby described it. Regina wondered if this was what Emmett felt like when she came undone by his mouth; as she swallowed as much as possible, spitting the rest into a conveniently placed cup and wiping her mouth. She rested her head against Emmett's knees and watched as he regained his senses.

Regina crawled back into her previous position and wrapped her arms around his neck, " Was it satisfactory?" She whispered smugly.

Emmett tapped a yoga pants clad ass, "Give me five mins and I'll show you just how satisfactory it was."

"Mmm, not right now love . I know you've had a long day, this is not the easiest town to integrate into society. Lets go to sleep."

Emmett continued rubbing his nose along Regina's and behind her ear, laying the occasional peck here and there.

"Emmett you need to go to sleep."

"Let me smell you woman!"

Regina rolled her eyes affectionately at his outburst,"You can smell me in our bed."

"Mmm. I love you Gina."

"And I you."

"Okay bed."


	24. Chapter 20

A/ **N: Hello my loves ! Its taken a while for me to update as usual . Im trying to write faster . I love you guys reviews ! They give me so much life . Oh I believe someone asked who I based Emmett off of and I would have to say that would be Brock O'Hurn 100% . That man is gorgeous and hella goofy and kinda shy. He's the cutest and his man buns are op. Anyway …. Be warned this chapter is gonna get a little heavy . Ive always wanted to discuss serious issues through my writing and I didn't know how to go about it but I tried a thing in this chapter**.

Chapter 20

SATURDAY

Regina was exhausted, sometime in the middle of the night , maybe early morning Emmett had woken her with the intent on making good on his promise. She was still sleepy , but her hunger for her husband over rode her fatigue. She wanted some loving. When were they going to get a long weekend with just the two of them again? When it was just Henry and Becca , it was much easier to sleep in and sneak in a few hours of sexy time, seeing as they were sleepy individuals. But by some unknown evil and just Regina's luck, Lu was an early riser and when she awoke, the only thing she wanted was her Momma and milk.

She shifted closer to Emmett , throwing her leg over his side and resting her chin on his shoulder. Regina laughed when Emmett pulled her fully on top of him.

"Morning baby."

"Good morning love."Regina whispered against his lips.

"Mmm , yes it is ." Emmett chuckled, his hands sliding over the generous curve of Regina's ass ,as he moved to turn them over.

"Hi." He pressed kisses to Regina's forehead, her nose, cheeks and chin. He pressed them along her fluttering eyelids and finally her lips.

Regina smiled into their kisses, bringing her arms around Emmett's neck to pull him closer. She parted her lips, granting his questing tongue access. The atmosphere quickly became more heated as Emmett's tongue mapped its way along the expanse of her neck and chest.

"I love you. Love you so much baby." Emmett mumbled against Regina's flushed skin as he moved down her body. He nipped and suckled at the fading stretch marks along her waist and hips, some stretching towards her thighs, until he reached the junction between her legs. Emmett wrapped his hands around the woman's thighs bringing her closer to his mouth and breathed her scent in.

"Baby you smell so good."

Regina hummed in vague agreement , her breath catching as Emmett's tongue ghosted over her sex. She could never think straight when he was between her legs.

"You're so close already ? I haven't even touched you that much baby."

"Em.. please."

"Emmett ran his teeth over her hooded clitoris , " Don't come yet baby."

Regina's eyes rolled in pleasure , she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore – her hands flailed wildly searching for something, anything to anchor herself when Emmett finally, finally pushed his long fingers into her warmth.

Emmett suckled , stroked and licked until Regina was dripping onto the sheets, his finger stroking against that one place that made her weak .

"Come on baby . Let go now."

Regina usually applauded herself on how quiet she could be when their children were home , but even this she couldn't contain. This was possibly the longest orgasm she had ever experienced and by the end of it she could barely move. She called out to Emmett weakly , her voice hoarse.

Emmett hovered over Regina, and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping between parted lips so that she could taste herself.

She moaned into the kiss , her brow wrinkling slightly when Emmett moved to settle himself between her legs and align with her centre.

"You think you can go again baby ? "

Regina's hands tightened in Emmett's hair, "Be gentle my love." _Im not going to be able to walk properly – and I'm going to have to wear flats for all of next week. Lord._

Emmett took his time entering the woman , but she was so wet, it really took no effort at all. He rubbed his nose against her jaw, pressing bruising kisses along her neck and shoulder. " You okay ?"

Regina nodded , her nails raking down his back , urging him closer and deeper still.

Emmett watched as Regina tried to recover

. "Hey baby, you okay over there?" He asked ,running his hands over the trembling muscles in her legs.

Regina laughed weakly, "What did you do to me ?"

"I'm sorry ?" Emmett grinned

Regina removed her arm from over her eyes and squinted down at her body, "Why am I wet ? The bed is wet Emmett."

Emmett grinned proudly , " That's all you baby."

The brunette's frown deepened and a blush tinged her cheeks, " Did I urinate ?!"

"No, you squirted baby. It was really sexy actually ."

Regina's nose wrinkled, " I what ?"

" You – you ejaculated . Its called female ejaculation."

"I thought only men could do that ?"

"Mmmm well a few women can do it too. When they're really aroused like you were just now ."

"Oh well as aroused as I was, I don't think we will be doing anything like that again. I like the ability to walk – and talk my love . "

Emmett worried his bottom lip with his fingers, " I didn't hurt you right ? I was a little rough."

Regina cupped Emmett's chin and pulled him into a chaste kiss, " No you didn't my love . You would know if you were hurting me and would stop. I'm sorry if I worried you with talk of being sore. Its nothing a warm bath and a couple of days wont heal. I loved every moment of our love making and I am not so fragile that I cannot take a little rough handling my love. "

"I love you ,you know." A smile made its way his face, his skin tinting.

"And I, you , even though you worry too much at times."

Emmett moved to lay on too of her hut then stopped ,so as to not crush her. Regina rolled her eyes in playful annoyance. " Emmett I will not break. I now I am small but you are being silly now."

"No its not that, well it is but that now why I stopped , your leaking Gina."

Regina looked down at her chest and frowned . She hadn't nursed since yesterday late afternoon. She would have to pump, but not now ,she wanted to just lay in this moment with Her love.

"No matter ,Lu has enough milk until tomorrow morning . I'll pump in a little while to take over. Now come lay down .

Emmett obeyed the woman but a fee moments later turned them over so that she lay on top of him.

Regina chuckled affectionately , " So ridiculous."

"Does it hurt though?"

"Does what hurt ?"

"Your boobs."

"Boobs? Really Emmett?" Regina rolled her eyes ,"they honestly just feel heavy . When I started nursing Becca my breast became fuller than with Henry . I had to buy a new bra , but they have gone down a bit now that Lu's eating more solids.I'm surprised you didn't notice. What does hurt is when your little monster bites me !"

"Becca bit you ? That's kinda surprising."

"No, your toothless monster . I mean she barely has eight teeth Em and the other day , she clamped down on my nipple and then had the nerve to laugh at me . I could have cried it was really that painful."

"Want me to talk to her ?"

"If that will help; she is only 15 months love. I was thinking of weaning her when she did it again , but it would be unfair to nurse Becca and not her. But then again Becca is five years old. She's such a sweetheart, but its as if Lu believes she has propriety rights over my breast." Regina laughed , "Can you believe it Em? Our baby girl is becoming a big kid . Lu's going to be two just now . We've been married for two years !"

"I know but I feel like we've been married longer than two years baby. We just didn't know it ." Emmett nuzzled his nose in the crook of Regina's neck. " I'm gonna go put on the coffee and set up our bath."

With the tub filling Emmett left the bathroom to go put on the coffee.

"My love ." Regina leaned against the headboard of the bed , the blankets tucked against her waist.

"Yeah baby?"

"You do know that we have windows – very large windows with almost sheer curtains downstairs ? Right?"

"Uhh.. yeah."

"And you do know that the woman across the street stares at your backside? And she has free range to do so because you destroyed my hedge , the same hedge that blocked all the nosy people of this town from looking into our home."

Emmett leaned against the door jam, his arms crossed . She looks so cute. "You mean when you aren't staring at my ass?"

Regina threw a pillow at Emmett and pouted ." Go and put on trousers . That's for my eyes and no one else's ."

"Babe, you do know that other –"

"Emmett Swan you are by no means hilarious and stop looking at me like that! I am not CUTE."

Emmett raised his hands ," I didn't say anything ."

"Go!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Emmett saluted with a grin.

"Okay babe, so where do you want to go ? I was thinking we could go to the movies?" Emmett suggested as he rubbed lotion into Regina's calf.

"We don't have much of a selection in our theaters my love."

"No, we could go to Portland and see a movie and get dinner after if we are out late enough."

"Oh ." Regina bit her lip. She liked going to town and seeing the sights but all the people moving about made her nervous at times. "You will stay close?"

"I'll hold your hand."

A smiled etched at the corners of the woman's mouth as she blushed and then whispered an okay.

"Okay!" Emmett smiled at his wife and slipped on her sock ." Lets go see our tiny humans."

" you pass me my sneakers?"

Emmett smirked at the brunette.

"Don't start." She pointed a finger at him and laughed.

"I didn't day a thing baby, but Gina , you're wearing jeans and a big comfy sweater and sneakers. I love it."

Regina rolled her eyes affectionately. " Just like you love this mop of hair on my head. Speaking of its your turn to do it. I didn't get to comb it out last night or this morning."

"I didn't hear you complaining." Emmett winked and went to get her hair paraphernalia. Spray bottle , big tooth comb and leave in conditioner . Check.

" How do you want it today Madam?"

"Do what you will."

"Baby ,if I do what I want you don't get to fuss after. Okay?"

"Okay, my love." Regina replied in a sing song voice.

"I cannot believe you!"

"Baby you look cute!"

"I am NOT you gave me braided pigtails. I would never braid your hair like that." Regina was practically pouting.

"You said you wouldn't complain."

Regina glared at Emmett. "You are so lucky I love you."

"I know." Emmett grinned, " but Gina you cant say that I didn't do a good job. I didn't pull your hair once and I remembered to use the spray bottle before moisturizing."

Regina honestly couldn't be mad. The braids were extremely neat ,even the part was straight and he took great care in the whole process of detangling her curls from their post love making madness. Ever since she stopped straightening her hair ,Emmett had become so invested in learning how her natural hair worked. He wanted to be able to do his daughters hair in its curly state.

Regina checked her reflection in the cars mirror. "Yes you did a good job, now can we go upstairs and she our children?"

"Can I have a kiss first?"

Regina shook her head and got out of the car.

"Ginaaaaa , come on." Emmett followed her up the sidewalk on pulled her to him. "You're not gonna kiss me baby?"

"No." Regina said even as she tilted her head invitingly.

Emmett tickled her sides, " You sure?"

"Okay ! Emmett!" Regina laughed and batted his hands away.

"Kiss me ."Emmett laughed and pressed his lips against Regina's smile.

"Yay Momma and Papa are here!"

Regina broke away from the kiss and looked up to the second floor where Rebecca's head was poked out the small opening of the window.

"Ay dios mio! No ! Rebecca Swan put your head back inside right now!"

"Okay Momma."

When Rebecca's little head darted back inside ,Regina turned to her stunned husband . "I am going to strangle your mother."

"I might have to help you ."

"Hi Momma! You come to stay?"

"No baby, Papa and I are going on a date."

"You guys gonna make kisses?"

" Why don't you ask Papa while I talk to Nana? And baby don't even scare Momma like that again okay?"

"Okay , but Momma?"

"Yes sweet girl?"

"Can – may I have kisses?"

"Yes you may ." Regina planted kisses all over the child's face making her giggle , before sending her off with a pat to the bum.

"Snow? We need to talk."

Regina walked into the kitchen followed by the younger brunette and settled her hip against the counter top, with her arms folded against her chest.

"Please tell me why your grand daughter was hanging outside a second story window?"

"Regina theres child safety on the window! Her head was barely outside, she was fine."

Regina squinted at Snow and took a deep cleansing breath ." I am not going to do this with you. Please keep my children and yours away from the windows. I put Lu's milk in the freezer , Becca's own is in a glass bottle in the fridge, I kindly ask that you do not break it. Becca likes her milk very warm as you know please don't kill my children , its only the second day of our weekend and I plan on having a lot of sex with your son during it. It would be wonderful if I didn't have to worry about my child hanging out of windows. Thank you! " She smiled at Snow's blush.

"Becca come give Momma and Papa kisses we are leaving."

"Okay baby, what movie do you want to watch? " Emmett glanced over at his wife in the passengers seat.

"I'm not sure love. We can see anything, and then I want to go to the park and sit in the grass."

Emmett laughed at Regina's enthusiasm. " Calm down baby, we have to find parking and then we can walk from the theatre to the park or vice versa. Sounds good?"

"Mmhmm. You are the expert my love.".

"Okay well this is a good parking space . Lets go have fun baby."

Regina followed Emmett out of the car and pulled up her jeans to settle more on her waist.

"Ready?" Emmett held out his hand for her to take.

Regina smiled and slid her hand into his.

As they walked towards the theatre , two men hollered at Regina.

"Ay mami ven aca ! Lo que demasiado bueno para nosotros los puertorriqueños? Sólo abre las piernas para los hombres blancos? Gringa falso."

Emmett felt Regina stiffen by his side and turned around. He wasn't exactly fluent in Spanish but he new when someone was disrespecting his wife.

"Emmett , no . Leave it." Regina pulled on Emmett's arm.

The blonde's jaw clenched but he let Regina pull him away.

When they were a safe distance away, Emmett asked , " What did he say to you?"

"Its nothing. I don't want to ruin our date."

"We aren't doing anything until you tell me what just happened. You're saying its fine but you're face and your posture are saying otherwise. The park is around the corner."

Emmett was upset at his wife for dismissing whatever just happened and at those idiots for ruining the mood. He knew what they said had to be horrible , because his Gina didn't get shaken up over idiots like that.

"You wanna sit under the tree?"

At Regina's small nod , Emmett pulled the blanket from her purse if never ending supplies and spread it under the tree. He sat with his back against the trunk and clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"Come 'ere baby." He beckoned Regina to sit between his legs and lean against his chest.

"What did they say ? Ive never seen you react to strangers like that baby. I know whatever they said was derogatory."

Regina leaned into Emmett's touch . Race had always been a tricky thing in the other world and it wasn't until Regina came to this one that she truly understood that no matter what some people did or how powerful they were – they were always going to be judged based on the colour of their skin, religion or sexual orientation.

"He asked me why my people weren't good enough for me . If I only open my legs for white men." Regina shook her head as if to clear it.

"What the hell does that mean Gina?" Emmett muttered, not really expecting her to answer.

"He means that because of am of a lighter skin tone , I think that I am better . It is clear that many people when they see me either think I am of the Latin race or Caucasian depending on how much sun I've been exposed to and what my hair looks like that day. He was implying that I only sleep with or that I am with you in hopes of having fair skinned children, with light coloured eyes and straight hair.I cannot help who I fell in love with. I always wondered why my mother married Papa – he wasn't really of nobility and he was the darkest out of his brothers. I figured that it was before she removed her heart so she actually loved him.

I loved the way my Papa's skin would darken and glow in the sun. If I stayed out long enough my skin would do the same and my hair would frizz and curl from the humidity, but then I would be subjected to scolding baths and lemons and all forms of disgusting creams that would rip the tan from my skin so I wouldn't ' look like a peasant.'

Only people of lower class were tanned because they worked long hours in the sun. The people who traveled realms were by far smarter and were more open minded but that's how the Enchanted Forest was. Nobility was supposed to be fair , because we didn't have to go out in the sun and work.

I remember my mother using hot combs and all these weird concoctions that were supposed to straighten my hair and how my scalp used to burn. It's a wonder I had any hair at all with all the poison she would put in it. My mother never wanted me to be viewed as exotic, she wanted me to blend in with the rest of nobility. That's all the people could talk about when I married – how exotic I was. It was only after I cast the curse did I realize , I could finally lay out in the sun and just be with my hair wild and curly. But as mayor I was expected to look and dress a certain way.

. When I really think about it , the curse as much as I wanted it to be my happy ending , it wasn't and couldn't ever be because I was trapped in these expectations of social norm and beauty where people just assume that I am white if they don't look at me close enough. I just wanted to be Regina and I couldn't because I had to adopt yet another persona to protect myself."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Regina tighter and kissed her temple ," You would think , because you come from this magical world, that things would be just that – magical and easy. Not only did you have to deal with a crazy ass mother , a disgusting marriage and becoming the evil queen, but to add racism on top of it ." Emmett shook his head. " It doesn't matter which realm you are in , you are always going to find some kind of discrimination. And I know you didn't say this but I feel like it was understood that even though someone was royalty, if they were dark or had a hint of those features , they were looked down upon but in secret because people were afraid of being accused of treason"

Regina nodded against her love's chest in agreement. " It's a sad and ugly truth."

"Do you still want to watch the movie or you wanna stay here and then go home?"

" No! I we can go to the theatre . I'm sorry for all of this."

"Baby , you didn't do anything. I wanted to go beat the shit out of that guy for the way he was looking at you. You don't disrespect my Queen."

Regina kissed Emmett's jaw and got up. " I want to go see a movie and make out in the back like a teenager. You promised me."

"I was joking! You miss follow all the rules ! I thought you would never agree to it."

"Well I am and I'll even let you go to the second inning."

"Its base baby. Second base." Emmett laughed.

" Oh. " Regina blushed at her mistake.

"God and then you're gonna get mad at me for calling you cute."

Regina couldn't roll her eyes hard enough as Emmett laughed.

"Hey baby, when get back home can we talk some more about what just happened? I don't really have any perspective on it except that I know its wrong obviously. But I wanna be able to defend our children and understand if they ever go through something like that."

It was things like this that made Regina love Emmett more. He was such a kind soul and so eager to learn and understand .

"Of course my love."

*hey mami! come here ! what you too good for us puerto ricans? you only open your legs for white men ? Fake Gringa .

A/ **N : Okay my loves ! There you have it. 11 pages of glory lol. I know you guys have been waiting for this for ages and I am really truly sorry. Thank you for sticking with my annoying ass. Wheew this chapter took forever to type , I think it's the longest I ever written. I always wanted to add something of a racial aspect to this fic. I feel like Regina is such a white washed character . No onerealized that she was played by a woc until they either looked at the cast list or they knew Lana from previous work. I feel like all the people of the Enchanted forest werent just white. The EF for me is like another realm or division layer etch on earth so it would be just as diverse. Or maybe it's a country but there are still other types of people around . I wanna hear you guys theories. Lets have a discussion. Oh and don't you guys love how Emmett can have a serious conversation? We all know hes goofy idiot at times but he Mans up when he needs to . Oh and one more thing , I want to make a cover art thingy for this fic but I have no graphic artist friends and I have no money. I don't necessarily want to use something from the internet because I don't want to steal anything. Idk you guys. Help me out. I have some ideas but meh. Follow me on twitter and tweet me ur ideas. queenhaqq . Anyyyywayy Im gonna go pass out . Amber . My dear sweet twitter friend. Thank you for all the encouragement and well wishes. No seriously you guys. Shes a sweet heart**. ❤️


End file.
